Avoir 17 ans
by kawiz
Summary: Dans un monde où Voldemort n’existe pas, où Harry n’est pas le Survivant, où Lily, James et Sirius vivent et revivent, où les Dursley ne sont que de la vague parenté, Harry découvre l’amour…À 17 ans. FIC TERMINÉE.
1. Note de l'auteure

**Titre de la** **fic :** Avoir 17 ans  
**Catégorie** **: **Harry Potter  
**Genre** **: **Romance/Général  
**Persos** **:** Harry/Ginny & Ron/Hermione  
**Rating** **:** G pour le moment.  
**Résumé :** Dans un monde où Voldemort n'existe pas, où Harry n'est pas le Survivant, où Lily, James et Sirius vivent et revivent, où les Dursley ne sont que de la vague parenté, Harry découvre l'amour...À 17 ans.  
  
**Disclaimer** **: **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !  
  
**Note personnelle :** Au début, je voulais écrire ma fic en faisant comme si Voldemort venait d'être vaincu, parce que ça ne me tentait pas d'entrer dans le monde de la guerre et du pouvoir sadique... Je voulais écrire quelque chose de léger, sentimental et un peu humoristique, alors comment faire sans en massacrer le réalisme ? J'ai rapidement trouvé une réponse à mes questions : Éliminer Voldemort.  
  
Voici donc une petite histoire où je me permets de décrire l'existence d'Harry s'il n'avait jamais eu à perdre ses parents, à perdre son parrain, à combattre encore et encore le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... C'est d'ailleurs un petit plaisir personnel que je me fais : Celui d'imaginer qu'Harry aurait pu être un enfant normal aimé de ses parents et dont la seule préoccupation est de savoir s'il passera ses ASPICs ou non... Ce dont tout enfant devrait, à mon avis, avoir le droit.  
  
**Mises à jour :** L'update des chapitres se fera le samedi, au plus tard le dimanche.  
  
**_Bonne lecture !_**  
  
_Kawiz  
-xox-_


	2. Le Dilemme

**¤Chapitre Premier¤**  
  
**¤Le Dilemme¤**  
  
_Little Whinging  
31 juillet_  
  
La coquette maison des Potter respirait la joie en ce milieu d'été qui promettait un brillant avenir pour les personnes qui l'habitaient. Quelque part au rez-de-chaussée, Lily Evans s'affairait à préparer le dîner pour elle-même et son fils à l'aide de sa fidèle baguette magique. Au premier étage, dans une chambre à coucher spacieuse décorée de marine et d'orangé, Harry Potter – dont le père, James, était un haut représentant du Ministère de la Magie – soupira pour la troisième fois. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur un dilemme qui l'assaillait malgré lui depuis un bon moment déjà.  
  
« Vais-je dire à Ginny que je l'aime ou non ? » songeait-il, indécis. « Si elle me repoussait... » Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Encore une fois, il remit sa déclaration d'amour à plus tard. Encore une fois, il se contenterait de la regarder, lui parler, l'entendre rire, profiter de sa présence et ne sait-on jamais, peut-être leurs mains se toucheraient-elles par accident au détour d'une allée trop étroite... « Et je serais un homme heureux, sans aucun doute ! » approuva-t-il en silence.  
  
Harry relut lentement la lettre qu'on venait de lui apporter. Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il la lisait en entier depuis son arrivée, mais il s'en fichait. Après deux ans d'amitié non déclarée, deux ans sous l'étiquette « Sœur de Ron Weasley », après deux ans... puis un mois complet de correspondance, elle osait enfin tenter sa chance et l'inviter à... à quoi au juste ?  
  
_Salut Harry !  
  
Quoi de neuf par chez toi ? Ta mère fabrique-t-elle toujours ses irrésistibles biscuits au chocolat ? En tout cas, tu la féliciteras. Merci à toi, d'ailleurs, de nous en avoir fait parvenir ! Ron les a trouvés excellents, mais j'ai quand même pu en réchapper 2-3 pour y goûter et je peux te dire que je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui, pour une fois. Ta mère est une excellente cuisinière.  
  
Je voulais aussi te souhaiter un très très TRÈS joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! Déjà 17 ans ! J'avais réussi à te rattraper, mais voilà que tu as à nouveau un an de plus que moi ! Je vais commencer à me sentir inférieure... En tout cas, passe un bel anniversaire avec tes parents. Profites-en, tu es enfant unique ! Je ne sais pas trop, puisque j'ai six frères, mais lorsqu'on est seul on doit se faire gâter plus souvent, non ?  
  
J'ai eu une idée hier soir. Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir passer disons 2 ou 3 jours au Terrier ? J'en ai discuté avec maman et elle a dit que c'était une bonne idée. Ron voulait t'écrire, mais je lui ai dit que j'allais t'inviter moi-même. Voilà ! La chose est faite ! Si jamais tu voulais bien venir chez nous la semaine prochaine, envoie-nous ta réponse le plus rapidement possible. Sinon, réponds-moi quand même le plus rapidement possible !  
  
Je dois me dépêcher d'aller porter ta lettre, parce que j'ai l'impression que Ron est en train de se battre avec Erroll. Je dois réussir à l'attraper avant lui si je veux que mon message te parvienne à temps pour ta fête... Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours eu plus de succès auprès des hiboux que mon frère !  
  
À bientôt,  
  
Ginny –xox-  
  
P.S. Je t'enverrai ton cadeau d'anniversaire par Hedwige lorsque tu me répondras, car je crois qu'Erroll est devenu trop vieux pour porter ce genre de colis..._  
  
Harry fixait le parchemin, les mots tracés à l'encre bleue dansant sous ses yeux. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Comment bien saisir le sens de ces écrits, qui semblaient tous cacher un côté secret ? Apparemment, c'était Ginny elle-même qui avait songé à l'inviter au Terrier. Était-ce une attention affectueuse, une simple demande amicale ?  
  
_J'avais réussi à te rattraper..._  
  
Et puis ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer, leur différence d'âge ?  
  
_Je vais commencer à me sentir inférieure..._  
  
Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien de « supérieur », rien de bien exceptionnel !  
  
_Je lui ai dit que j'allais t'inviter moi-même..._  
  
Pourquoi pas Ron ? Il aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire ! Pourquoi cet empressement de lui demander à lui personnellement ?  
  
Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Il allait devenir fou, à toujours chercher comme il le faisait LA preuve que Ginny l'aimait un peu plus qu'en ami. Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination, après tout. Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas du tout... Peut-être n'était-ce que pure coïncidence que Ginny ait pensé à lui. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'Hermione n'avait pu y aller... C'était sûrement cela... il se faisait encore des idées.  
  
Heureusement, il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'apitoyer sur son triste sort que sa mère l'appela de la cuisine. Il laissa alors tomber la lettre et toutes ses inquiétudes pour se laisser porter par la douce odeur de poulet grillé qui montait du rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

- Maman ?  
  
- Oui, Harry ? répondit-elle en levant la tête vers son fils.  
  
- Gin... Les Weasley m'ont invité à aller passer quelques jours avec eux au Terrier la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que je pourrais y aller ?  
  
- Ginny Weasley ? interrogea Lily, qui ne fut pas dupe.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien. Il était déjà trop occupé à bloquer les rougeurs qui risquaient de lui monter aux joues à l'évocation devant sa mère de sa bien-aimée.  
  
- Harry... Tu es maintenant majeur, tu sais, tu n'as plus à me demander la permission pour aller quelque part. Tant que ton père et moi savons où tu te trouves, je ne vois pas de problème à ce que tu sortes où tu voudras.  
  
Elle sourit légèrement. Il lui sourit en retour.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Maman !  
  
- Mais comme ton père part en voyage d'affaires à partir de demain et ne revient que mardi prochain, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à rendre cette maison propre et nette de la cave au grenier. Cependant, je te donne congé pour mercredi. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux...  
  
- Et libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez lorsque je ne suis pas là ! ajouta malicieusement Harry.  
  
Lily rougit vaguement à cette remarque, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.  
  
- Avec Ginny... Protégez-vous. Tu connais le sort _Contraceptio_ ? demanda-t- elle, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Oh ! Maman ! bafouilla l'adolescent. Nous... nous n'en sommes pas rendus là...  
  
Mrs Evans Potter éclata de rire devant l'embarras de son fils.  
  
-Va lui écrire ! Dis-lui que tu seras chez elle mercredi après-midi, allez, hop ! lui ordonna-t-elle en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.  
  
L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier pour se lever de table sans avoir à la débarasser. Rendu au pied de l'escalier, il marque une pause.  
  
- Au fait, dit-il en se retournant vers sa mère, elle aime bien tes biscuits au chocolat.  
  
Puis, sous l'œil amusé de Lily, il monta directement à sa chambre avec l'intention bien précise de rédiger sa réponse à celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

* * *

** Fin de chapitre**

Le premier chapitre n'est pas très long, il sert à la fois de Prologue et d'Introduction... J'espère que vous avez aimé ! !  
  
S.V.P. Prenez quelques petites minutes de votre temps pour m'envoyer une toute petite review ! Que vous aimiez ou pas !  
  
À titre d'information, les réponses aux reviews se feront à la fin des chapitres... (Enfin, si j'en reçois !)  
  
Prochain chapitre samedi !  
  
À bientôt !  
  
_Kawiz  
-xox-_


	3. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

**¤Chapitre Deux¤**  
  
**¤Sur le Chemin de Traverse¤**

La semaine passa assez rapidement, si l'on exceptait les crises d'angoisse d'Harry et le fameux ménage de Lily. Bientôt, mercredi arriva et le jeune homme se retrouva devant la cheminée du salon, une demi-douzaine de valises et sacs de voyage à ses pieds.  
  
- Tu déménages ? lui demanda son père en le voyant.  
  
- Euh... Non, je reviens samedi.  
  
- Samedi dans 2 mois ? lança James tout en rigolant.  
  
- Bah, j'ai pensé que... Je ne savais pas... Et s'il neigeait ? Ce serait étonnant en plein mois d'août, mais j'ai cru bon de... d'être prêt en tout temps.  
  
- Je vois. Symptôme du Garçon Amoureux, diagnostiqua James. Crois-tu que tout ça entrera dans la cheminée avec toi ? demanda-t-il, redevenant tout d'un coup sérieux.  
  
- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer... répondit Harry, cependant perplexe.  
  
Effectivement, le père et le fils mirent près de dix minutes à tout faire entrer, Harry inclus.  
  
- Espérons que les Weasley aient une assez grande cheminée... marmonna James.  
  
- Bon, j'y vais, déclara Harry en saisissant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette. Au revoir !  
  
- À propos, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère... Je m'en occupe personnellement...  
  
L'adolescent fit la grimace.  
  
- Le Terrier !  
  
Il quitta son chez-lui en se disant que ses parents n'étaient que des pervers, il fit le voyage en songeant qu'il détestait _réellement_ la Poudre de Cheminette puis arriva finalement chez les Weasley pour se rendre compte qu'il était aux anges.  
  
Devant lui se tenait son comité d'accueil, composé de Ginny qui avait – Par Merlin ! – embelli grâcieusement ce dernier mois.  
  
- Tu déménages ? s'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
  
- Bah... Je... bégaya-t-il en rougissant.  
  
Il lui semblait qu'il ne faisait que ça, rougir, depuis quelques temps.  
  
- Attends, ne bouge pas, tu as de la cendre sur le bout du nez, l'informa Ginny. Je vais essayer de l'enlever.  
  
Harry frémit doucement au contact de la main de la jeune fille sur son visage.  
  
- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il, soudain embarassé.  
  
- Partis à Ste Mangouste. Ron avait rendez-vous avec un médicomage.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Ça t'ennuie d'être avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement vexée.  
  
- Non, non, pas du tout, la rassura-t-il rapidement.  
  
La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle croit qu'il s'ennuyait en sa compagnie.  
  
- Qu'a encore fait Ron pour se retrouver à Ste Mangouste ? Encore un produit des jumeaux ?  
  
- Tu es au courant pour les Cheveux de Flammes ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête. S'il se rappelait bien, cette espèce de poudre, une fois ingérée, devait enflammer les cheveux du sujet d'un feu magique. Ron, qui était le nouveau testeur officiel des farces et attrapes des jumeaux l'avait essayé il y a quelques semaines, mais la blague avait mal tourné... Les cheveux de l'adolescent s'étaient enflammés réellement et on avait dû le transporter d'urgence à Ste Mangouste.  
  
- Ron t'en as parlé... C'est bien, alors je n'aurai pas à t'expliquer. Son crâne est maintenant guéri et redevenu lisse comme avant et aujourd'hui, ils utiliseront un sortilège de Repousse-Poils pour qu'il ait à nouveau des cheveux. Le traitement dure au moins 24 heures... ils ne seront pas ici avant demain midi.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien. L'information commençait lentement à circuler dans son cerveau qui s'efforçait de fonctionner normalement malgré la présence de la jeune fille à moins d'un mètre de lui. Moins d'un mètre ! C'était beaucoup trop près ! Et dire que ça allait être ainsi encore une journée et une nuit complète...  
  
Ginny le regardait étrangement. Il se rendit alors compte de son comportement un peu bizarre et lança, en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus décontracté possible :  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
- As-tu ton balai ?  
  
- Euh... Ouais, je crois... Quelque part là-dedans ! répondit-il en montrant la montagne de valises qui encombrait le salon.  
  
La jeune fille éclata de rire.  
  
- Le dernier arrivé au jardin prépare le souper !  
  


* * *

Ce fut bien entendu Harry qui perdit, n'ayant aucune indication précise sur l'endroit où se cachait son balai. Finalement, il se vit obligé d'utiliser sa baguette.  
  
- _Accio_, balai !  
  
Un grand bruit de déchirure se fit entendre, déchirure qu'il répara d'un rapide geste de la main, puis il sortit à la hâte pour rejoindre Ginny, qui volait déjà très haut dans les airs.  
  
Tout l'après-midi, ils se consacrèrent à des jeux sur balai tous aussi divers les uns que les autres. Ils se disputèrent quelques duels de Quidditch, firent des concours de vitesse qu'Harry gagna haut-la-main grâce à son balai plus puissant, puis ils s'essayèrent à la course à obstacles où Ginny se démarqua, en le battant de 3 secondes.  
  
Puis vint le moment où ils entrèrent dans la maison, tous deux complètement exténués, couverts de sueur et de poussière de la tête aux pieds.  
  
- Alors, Harry, demanda soudain Ginny, l'air moqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?  
  
- Euh...  
  
- Je te laisse le temps d'y penser... Je vais prendre ma douche ! dit-elle en se levant. Sers-toi de ce que tu veux, tout est dans la cuisine. Ah oui, je n'aime pas les olives...  
  
Harry se retrouva alors seul dans le petit salon qu'il tentait en vain de ne pas salir. Il ne pouvait cuisiner dans cet état ! De plus, ses capacités en ce domaine n'allant pas très loin, ils seraient sans doute condamnés à manger des sandwichs...  
  
Il eut soudain une idée. Oserait-il ? N'oserait-il pas ? En attendant de trouver une meilleure solution, il s'assit sur une de ses valises pour ne pas tacher le divan et patienta silencieusement. Enfin, après dix longues minutes angoissantes, Ginny sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un peignoir et de pantoufles roses.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
  
- Rien... Je veux dire, euh... Bah, tu sais, mes compétences en cuisines sont assez restreintes alors j'ai pensé que... qu'on pourrait peut-être aller manger sur le Chemin de Traverse ou quelque part par là...  
  
Il avait osé. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer lorsqu'il vit le visage de Ginny tourner au cramoisi.  
  
- Je... je dois bien avoir un peu d'argent quelque part, approuva-t-elle, mal à l'aise.  
  
- Oh, mais c'est moi qui t'invite ! s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent.  
  
Elle parut instantanément soulagée.  
  
- Bon, je vais aller m'habiller ! Toi, tu peux prendre la salle de bain... Et dépêche-toi, parce que tu pues ! lui lança-t-elle en riant.

* * *

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés dans un petit restaurant italien de Londres. Ginny n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et Harry comptait bien lui faire découvrir les merveilles de la cuisine d'Italie. Lui-même avait été initié par Sirius, son parrain, qui l'avait un jour invité à manger avec lui.  
  
Malgré l'achalandage du Chemin de Traverse, il n'y avait presque personne d'autre dans la salle autant parce que le restaurant était peu connu du grand public, autant parce qu'il était d'un tel chic que peu de sorciers de la classe moyenne auraient pu se permettre d'y manger ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans leur vie.  
  
Lorsque le serveur arriva à la hauteur de la table, tout guindé qu'il était dans son habit noir et blanc, Harry demanda qu'on lui apporte une bouteille d'un des meilleurs vins moldus. Il était sur le point de dépenser l'équivalent d'un mois d'allocations, mais il s'en fichait. L'important, c'est qu'il était avec Ginny...  
  
Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
  
- Ginny, chuchota-t-il, tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à un pingouin ?  
  
Il faisait bien sûr allusion au serveur qui venait de partir avec leur commande. Le rire franc et cristallin de la jeune fille envahit joyeusement la pièce, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il était fier d'avoir pu la faire rire, elle qui semblait si nerveuse d'avoir à manger dans un endroit aussi chic.  
  
L'Homme-Pingouin revint bientôt avec le vin et les coupes, qu'Harry s'empressa de remplir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda soudain Ginny, un peu inquiète.  
  
- Du vin moldu. C'est un peu plus fort que de la Bièraubeurre, mais je crois que tu t'en sortiras, dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Puis le silence retomba sur la petite table. Heureusement, le serveur-qui-ressemblait-à-un-pingouin arriva avec le repas et Harry put s'occuper un moment sans avoir à se préoccuper de ce qu'il convenait de dire ou de faire.  
  
- Tu aimes ? interrogea-t-il Ginny.  
  
- Oui. Euh... Je reprendrais un peu de ce vin, répondit-elle.  
  
Harry sourit. Ginny Weasley, alcoolique ? Ce serait comique... Enfin, non, mais il fallait admettre que les deux n'allaient pas très bien ensemble.  
  
Après une dizaine de minutes à parler de sujets futiles, Ginny éclata de rire sans raison, ce qui alarma Harry, qui n'avait pourtant rien dit de drôle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. J'ai de la sauce sur le bout du nez ?  
  
- Non ! répondit Ginny, toute souriante. C'est simplement que nous sommes là comme deux idiots, à parler de la température comme si nous étions de parfaits inconnus...  
  
Harry ria doucement.  
  
- Tu as raison... On va ailleurs ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- D'accord ! Mais le vin... ?  
  
- On l'apporte avec nous !  
  
- On peut ?  
  
- Mais on s'en fiche !  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, sous l'air dédaigneux de l'Homme-Pingouin qui les observait de loin, convaincu d'avoir eu affaire aux clients les plus bizarres de tout le continent.

* * *

- On va manger une glace aux chocogrenouilles ?  
  
- Beurk ! Ginny ! Sucre et alcool...  
  
- Harry ! Allez ! Juste petite !  
  
- Bon... D'accord, juste une petite ! Allons-y...  
  
Pouvait-il réellement lui refuser quelque chose ? Il commanda rapidement les deux glaces aux chocogrenouilles puis alla rejoindre Ginny, assise sur la terrasse.  
  
- Tu as des goûts étranges, dit-il en s'asseyant.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Chocogrenouilles... Un peu spécial, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
- Non... Tais-toi et mange ! lui ordonna-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

* * *

Après le dessert, et question d'aider à la digestion, ils avaient dévasté la grande majorité des magasins de l'Allée Principale du Chemin de Traverse. Aucun des deux n'avait d'argent, mais peu leur importait.  
  
Lorsque le soleil se fut couché et que les lampadaires magiques se fussent allumés, baignant la rue d'une lueur blafarde, ils jugèrent qu'il était plus que temps de regagner le Terrier. Encore une fois, ils durent emprunter le Réseau de Cheminette. Harry se retrouva à plat ventre sur le plancher du salon, la figure écrasée dans une valise qu'il avait laissée là.  
  
- Je déteste la Poudre de Cheminette, marmonna-t-il lorsque Ginny lui atterrit sur la tête.  
  
- Oh, désolée ! fit la jeune fille, un peu perdue. Je déteste la Poudre de Cheminette, ça me donne toujours un peu mal au cœur, ajouta-t-elle en se relevant.  
  
Harry se leva à son tour, puis baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
  
- Ginny... Je crois que tu devrais me montrer ma chambre. Je suis mort de fatigue.  
  
La jeune fille approuva de la tête.  
  
- _Wingardium Leviosa !_  
  
Les six lourds sacs d'Harry quittèrent le sol puis flottèrent jusqu'au haut de l'escalier où elles prirent une direction que le jeune homme ne put déterminer. Ginny monta elle-même les quelques marches et mena Harry à la porte de sa propre chambre. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir.  
  
- Euh... Ginny, où est-ce que je dors?  
  
- Ici, répondit-elle simplement.  
  
Quoi ? Il allait dormir avec elle ! ? Dans la même maison, la même chambre, le même lit ? Non... Un matelas avait été ajouté par terre spécialement pour lui, apparemment.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Oh ! Je croyais t'installer dans ma chambre parce que tu étais mon invité, mais si tu préfères aller avec Ron, je comprendrai...  
  
La jeune fille eut tellement l'air déçu qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en la voyant.  
  
- Non, non, ça va, je t'assure ! Je suis seulement un peu surpris... Je serai très content de partager ta chambre, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le matelas enchanté posé sur le sol.  
  
Ginny sourit, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de sa commode et en sortit un pyjama d'été.  
  
- Je te laisse la chambre... Fais comme chez toi. Je vais être dans la salle de bain, je reviens bientôt.  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Aussitôt qu'elle eut refermé la porte, il se dirigea vers la valise la plus près et, cachés sous une pile de robes de Poudlard, il trouva un short boxer et un T-Shirt marine qu'il enfila.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revint de la salle de bain. Elle avait défait et brossé ses cheveux ce qui, selon Harry, lui allait à ravir.  
  
- J'attendais que tu arrives pour aller me brosser les dents, lui dit-il stupidement.  
  
- Bah... Vas-y, la salle de bain est libre !  
  
Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'exécuta sans dire un mot. En revenant dans la chambre, il se fit attaquer par une Ginny en furie qui hurla :  
  
- Bataille Générale !  
  
Elle lui jeta un oreiller en pleine figure puis, d'autres oreillers en main, elle se rua sur le garçon en tentant de le faire tomber sur le matelas. Mais Harry, beaucoup plus fort que la jeune fille, se défit rapidement de son emprise et ce fut Ginny qui fut propulsée par terre. Heureusement, le sort d'enchantement ainsi que les nombreux coussins amortirent le choc. Elle se releva en riant et fonça à nouveau sur Harry, qui lui assena des coups d'oreillers de tous les côtés.  
  
Finalement, après avoir étendu draps, coussins et oreillers un peu partout dans la pièce, Ginny abandonna la partie.  
  
- Bataille Générale terminée ! hurla-t-elle. Harry, tu m'as eue ! Je te déclare Grand Gagnant de la Bataille Générale du Terrier pour aujourd'hui.  
  
- Mais non, toi aussi tu le mérites ! Tu te défends plutôt bien pour une fille... dit-il un peu gêné.  
  
- Hey ! N'oublie pas que j'ai six frères aînés ! répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un dernier coup d'oreiller.  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le dos, sur le lit de Ginny. Ni un ni l'autre ne disait mot, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se leva.  
  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Me coucher. Il est passé minuit.  
  
- Ah, ouais, excellente idée. Bien... Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit... Ginny ?  
  
- Hummm ?  
  
- J'ai passé une très belle journée avec toi.  
  
La jeune fille sortit la tête de sous ses couvertures où elle s'était réfugiée quinze secondes plus tôt.  
  
- Moi aussi, répondit-elle simplement.  
  
- Ginny ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu dors ?  
  
- Non ! ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.  
  
- Pour rien... Ginny ?  
  
- Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
- Non, attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
  
- ... (Elle était à la limite du sommeil)  
  
- Je... Rien.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Il avait presque osé...Mais non. Encore une fois, il se maudit d'être aussi timide. Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de prononcer ces mots, « Ginny, je t'aime » ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourtant, c'était loin d'être compliqué...  
  
- Ginny ?  
  
Pas de réponse. Il soupira. Trop tard, elle s'était endormie...

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Note :** Dans ce chapitre, Harry commande un des meilleurs vins moldus et son allocation pour un mois suffit à le payer, en plus du souper et des glaces. Je suis consciente que c'est pratiquement impossible, les parents d'Harry ont beau être riches, ils ne leur donnent pas 300$ (canadiens...environ 150 euros) d'allocation par semaine, mais il faut tenir en compte qu'un vin moldu, pour les sorciers, n'est pas une boisson alcoolisée très fréquentée. Bien que raffiné, le vin demeure cependant une petite gâterie assez impopulaire dans l'esprit de la communauté sorcière, ce qui fait que son prix en devient très bas en comparaison avec ceux du Londres moldu. Aussi, les sorciers ont leurs propres boissons aux goûts variés qui font que pour Harry, une bouteille de vin moldu devient une petite dépense qu'il peut bien se permettre...

**J'espère **ardemment que vous avez aimé, que j'ai été à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'aimerais encore une fois avoir votre opinion sur le chapitre par le biais des reviews!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Wow! Merci! Je n'en attendais pas tant... Continuez! J'aime ça!!!_

**Nadia**, **Carla** & **Aurelia** : Voici la suite! Merci les filles!

**Florelle** : J'ai réfléchi à ta suggestion et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, mais je crois que je vais garder le point de vue de Harry. J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir ;) En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

**Linalyna Malefoy** : Eh bien, me voici sous pression! Ne pas tomber dans la romance à l'eau de rose bien niais! lol! Alors, docteur, est-ce que le chapitre 2 passe le test? :)

**Phylo** : Merci, autant pour ta review que pour ton conseil! En fait, les seules incohérences que j'ai à surveiller sont celles liées à Voldemort, car pour le reste, tout est pareille! (Enfin, façon de parler...)

**Moi,** **Missannie** & **Krystal** : Merci!!!

**Lyls **& **Van** : Moi aussi j'aime le couple Harry/Ginny...Contente que ça vous plaise!

**Fanny Radcliffe** : Voilà la suite... Et puis? Qu'en dis-tu?

**Keit** : Bah, mon Harry à moi est un p'tit timide! Merci pour ta review!

**Ana** : Merrrrciii! lol :) Je suis contente que tu... "adores"! lol On verra peut-être (enfin, sûrement...) Sirius et je ne sais pas combien je vais faire de chapitres! Quand je vais être tannée je vais arrêter... Mais je prévois en faire environ 10, au maximum 15 si j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration... et de lecteurs!

**Amaz** : Tiens, une autre qui adore ma fic! Merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!!

**Beru ou Bloub** : Et puis? En lisant ce chapitre-ci, trouves-tu que ça tourne à l'eau de rose? Je veux essayer d'expérimenter le côté Romance, mais sans pour autant tomber sur un nuage... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Harry a eu Hedwige de la même façon ; en fait ce n'est pas Hagrid qui le lui a donné, mais Lily. Hedwige était destinée à Harry... Que ce soit sa mère ou pas qui ait fait l'achat, c'est elle qui a été choisie! Et puis c'est normal que l'univers soit semblable à celui de J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que supprimer ce que Voldemort a apporté dans la communauté sorcière. En fait, j'essaie de m'imaginer que Tom Jedusor a été un étudiant de Serpentard qui a fini ses études, s'est marié et a vécu sa vie sans faire d'histoires... Ce qui ne change rien au monde sorcier en tant que tel. Merci pour ta review!

**Naelia** : Merciii! Ta review est longue, j'aime les longues reviews! ;) Je suis contente que ça t'aie fait rire et que tu aimes! :)

**Bartiméus** : Alors? Qu'en dis-tu? En fait, le monde sorcier est toujours le même sans Voldemort, excepté qu'ils n'ont pas connu l'horreur de sombres années... Du côté de Harry, il a toujours ses parents, il n'est pas connu dans le monde entier, il est un élève ordinaire qui n'a pas la priorité des enseignants et du directeur, même s'ils l'aiment bien et la relation entre Mrs Weasley/Harry est moins maternelle. Mises à part les relations entre les personnages, les choses qui changent sont celles en lien direct avec Voldemort ou les aventures liées à Voldemort (la Carte du Maraudeur, Harry ne l'a pas puisque ce sont Fred & George qui le lui ont donnée parce que ses parents étaient morts et n'avaient pas pu lui signer son autorisation pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard, la Cape d'invisibilité... Vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres, mais Harry ne l'a pas reçue de Dumbledore, son père étant vivant!) Ceci dit, répète après moi : Vol-de-mort! Allllez! lol ;)

**Juju** : J'avoue que le sort _Contraceptio_ doit être très utile par moments!! Mais je n'invente rien, j'ai fait un petit "emprunt" de cette idée aux auteurs de nombreuses fics qui avaient déjà songé aux moyens de contraception sorciers... Merci pour ta review! :)

**Gody** : Merciiii! lol En fait j'ai déjà lu une de tes fics _Love and dreams_ qui est dans mes favorites, même que tu es dans mes Author Alerts!! :) J'ai donc pu m'apercevoir que tu avais plusieurs autres fics que je vais sûrement explorer plus en profondeur dans les prochains jours ;)

**Aurag** : Merci pour ta review vraiment ça me fait plaisir!! Et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le petit couple que forment Harry et Ginny :)

**Virg05** : T'as pas à être jalouse! lol la première fic que j'ai mise sur Fanfiction.net a reçu seulement 7 reviews au premier chapitre... C'est normal! Certaines fics plaisent plus que d'autres, dépendant du sujet, de la catégorie, des persos, du résumé.... Mais je suis contente que tu aimes la mienne lol merci pour ta review! :)

**Louna** : Eh oui la dernière mais non la moindre! J'suis toute émeue! (Si, si, je suis émeue, pas émue... loll!) Sérieusement je suis toute contente en lisant ta review :) Héhé avec toutes mes reviews j'ai pu remarquer que les gens avaient aimé le bout avec Lily et son fameux Contraceptio... lol Hummm... Je sais plus quoi dire! J'suis toute touchée que t'aie pensé à mwaaaaaa! Et je sais pas si t'as remarqué (Parce que c'était pas le cas dans l'autre fic) mais j'ai trouvé comment faire la mise en forme de mes textes!! Pas pire la fille hein?? loll En touka! On se reparle au prochain chapitre (héhé)

**On se revoit samedi prochain!**


	4. Histoires de Gars

**¤Chapitre Trois¤**

**¤Histoires de gars¤**

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut droit au plus beau réveil de sa vie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Ginny penchée sur lui, son magnifique sourire illuminant sa journée.  
  
- Maman vient de m'envoyer un Hibou-Express. Ils vont arriver au plus tard dans une heure. Ron va bien... Mais il paraît qu'on sera étonnés en le voyant.  
  
Harry ne comprit pas tout ce qu'elle disait. Noyé par ce flot de paroles matinal, son cerveau avait peine à saisir toutes les informations correctement.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il ? réussit-il à demander, la voix pâteuse.  
  
- Près de 11 heures. J'ai cru bon te réveiller... J'ai déjà pris ma douche alors si tu veux y aller...  
  
Harry grogna.  
  
- Bon, fais ce que tu veux, mais on va dîner dans une heure. Si tu veux manger quelque chose avant, question de te soutenir un peu, il y a des pommes et des oranges sur la table. Oh ! Il y a aussi du jus de citrouille au frigo. Sers-toi !  
  
L'estomac d'Harry émit une plainte sonore qui vint appuyer la suggestion de la jeune fille. Harry la regarda sortir même le matin, elle était toujours aussi éblouissante, charmante... belle. Il était amoureux fou pour la première fois de sa vie et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire en la voyant était de s'émerveiller sur sa beauté. C'était très bien, certes, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme dans ses rêves ? Il lui avouerait qu'il l'aimait, elle lui tomberait alors dans les bras, ils s'embrasseraient et tout serait parfait. Mais non, il était tellement idiot... Ça en devenait pathétique.  
  
Il se leva difficilement puis, suivant les précieux conseils de Ginny, il alla se chercher une pomme à la cuisine pour calmer son appétit puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour y faire sa toilette. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, pieds nus et les cheveux encore humides, Ron, Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient arrivés. Il descendit prestement les escaliers et alla les rejoindre au salon.  
  
- Bonjour Mr et Mrs Weasley, dit-il un peu gêné.  
  
Les parents de Ron le saluèrent poliement.  
  
- Où est Ron ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny.  
  
- Dans sa chambre... répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants.  
  
- Je vais le voir, annonça Harry.  
  
Il jeta un dernier regard vers Mr et Mrs Weasley puis sortit de la pièce. La minute d'après, il frappait à la porte de la chambre de Ron.  
  
- Va-t'en Ginny, espèce de vampire ! lui lança son meilleur ami de l'autre côté du mur.  
  
- C'est Harry, l'informa-t-il.  
  
Il y eut un silence. Harry se demandait ce que Ginny avait bien pu faire pour le mettre dans un tel état. On entendit alors un faible _Alohomora_ et la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron.  
  
- Harry, ne ris surtout pas je t'en supplie.  
  
- Wouah ! Ron, tes cheveux sont...  
  
- JE SAIS ! Mes cheveux sont bleus... Une erreur de mesure d'ingrédients, qu'ils ont dit. Ça devrait s'estomper dans une semaine ou deux. En attendant, j'ai l'air idiot !  
  
- Bah... Le bleu fait ressortir tes taches de rousseur, affirma Harry.  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
- Non, pas vraiment. Mais au moins, tu as des cheveux !  
  
- Ouais, tu as raison ! J'étais laid, le crâne nu comme un ver !  
  
- Je n'en doute pas...  
  
- Harry, j'ai un grave problème, déclara soudain Ron.  
  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
  
Il hésita.  
  
- Euh... Hier j'ai invité Hermione à venir ici, comme ça on sera tous les trois réunis.  
  
- C'est une très bonne idée ! Quand va-t-elle arriver ? s'exclama Harry en souriant.  
  
- Une bonne idée ? HARRY ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça ! C'est déjà assez humiliant que tu me vois laid comme je le suis présentement...  
  
- Ça ne fait pas trop changement à d'habitude, je t'assure.  
  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? hurla Ron, incrédule.  
  
- Non, non, c'est sûr... Ron, Hermione est ton amie... Elle ne rira pas de toi.  
  
Le ventre de Ron émit un grognement plaintif.  
  
- Changeons de sujet, suggéra Harry. Tu as vu le nouveau _Nimbus 2006_ ? Encore meilleur que _l'Éclair de Feu 2005_...  
  
- Une puissance d'accélération encore jamais vue...  
  
- Prenez les virages à 180° à la vitesse de l'éclair...  
  
- La meilleure précision qu'on puisse obtenir d'un balai...  
  
-Et surtout, un confort assuré en tout temps !  
  
- Pas de doute ! conclua Ron. On parle du même balai ! Et si on allait manger, maintenant ? 

* * *

- Alors, Harry, comment as-tu fêté ta majorité ? demanda Mrs Weasley tout en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.  
  
- Oh ! Rien de spécial ! Nous sommes allés souper chez mon oncle et ma tante, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Ce sont des moldus et leur fils, Dudley, a le même âge que moi.  
  
- Dudley Dursley... murmura Ron. C'est lui le gros gras qui avait peur de toi quand tu étais jeune ?  
  
- Ouais...  
  
Harry sourit à cette évocation. La famille de la sœur de sa mère était tellement... étrange. En plus d'être toujours tirés à quatre épingles, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient constamment effrayés, ou plutôt dégoûtés, principalement lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à son père. Allez donc savoir pourquoi...  
  
- Tu as reçu beaucoup de cadeaux ? lui demanda Ginny, le tirant de ses rêveries.  
  
- Un peu, répondit Harry. Mes parents m'ont acheté un nouvel ensemble protecteur de Quidditch en peau de dragon, Sirius m'a offert un nouveau kit d'entretien pour dorloter mon balai – celui qu'Hermione m'avait donné était à sec – Ron m'a envoyé une boîte de Plumes en sucre, merci Ron, même si tu avais un retard de trois jours, Hermione m'a expédié par Hibou-Express le _Guide du Quidditch 2005_ et finalement, Ginny m'a donné une jolie figurine montrant tour à tour tous les joueurs de Quidditch de niveau international. Merci Ginny !  
  
Ron se tourna vers sa sœur, l'air incrédule.  
  
- Et dire qu'à moi, tu ne me fais jamais de cadeau !  
  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose, se défendit Ginny. Tu es mon frère !  
  
- Harry ! dit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Ai-je bien entendu _Guide du Quidditch 2005 _?  
  
- Oui ! répondit-il fièrement. Je l'ai apporté avec moi, justement, on le regardera ensemble si tu veux !  
  
- J'ai toujours su qu'Hermione avait du goût... déclara Ron, rêveur.  
  
Personne d'autre ne parla du repas. Une fois les ventres bien remplis, Mrs Weasley nettoya le tout à l'aide d'une formule magique puis les garçons montèrent à la chambre de Ron. Ginny, se sentant mise de côté, en profita pour remplir les pages de son journal intime. Décidément, les choses ne s'annonçaient pas du tout comme elle l'espérait.

* * *

Un peu après 2 heures de l'après-midi, Hermione apparut dans le jardin des Weasley, une vieille chaussure dans la main. Les garçons étant bien trop occupés pour s'en rendre compte, ce fut Ginny qui l'accueillit, soulagée à l'idée de ne plus être la seule fille de la maison. Non pas qu'elle n'y soit pas habituée... Mais depuis le départ des jumeaux, le Terrier semblait étrangement serein et silencieux.  
  
- Salut ! dit Hermione en entrant. Où est-ce que je peux mettre ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le portoloin.  
  
- C'est une chaussure moldue ? Tu peux toujours la mettre de côté pour papa... Ça lui fera plaisir.  
  
Elles s'esclaffèrent toutes les deux, leurs rires contrastant avec le calme de la pièce.  
  
- Où sont Ron et Harry ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- En haut... Tu viens ?  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça. Elles montèrent donc à la chambre de Ron, où elles entrèrent sans frapper.  
  
- Hé ! Ginny, tu pourrais cogner à la porte avant de... Oh ! Bonjour Hermione !  
  
- Salut, les gars, répondit-elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
  
- On regardait le livre que tu m'as donné, dit Harry.  
  
- _Le Guide du Quidditch 2005_ ? Contente que ça vous plaise.  
  
Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, ni de Harry, ni de Ron. Ils étaient déjà tous les deux replongés dans l'énorme bouquin. L'adolescente se tourna vers Ginny, le regard interrogateur, mais cette dernière lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.  
  
- Ils sont comme ça depuis ce midi...  
  
- Ah oui ? Et bien on ne se laissera pas faire ! déclara soudain Hermione. Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi avons pensé aller passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard, demain, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?  
  
Ginny se tourna vers elle, l'air offusqué. Elle n'avait jamais dit cela ! Hermione lui fit signe de se taire et elle comprit à cet instant où elle voulait en venir.  
  
- Wow ! Ron, regarde ce balai !  
  
- Ouais... Mais regarde qui est à côté, Harry ! Viktor Krum... dit l'adolescent, soudain maussade.  
  
- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Hermione ? lança distraitement Harry.  
  
- Qu'un volcan était sur le point d'exploser en dessous de ton lit... Dis-moi Harry, es-tu sûr d'être réveillé ?  
  
- Ouais, ouais... marmonna-t-il. OH RON ! Le nouveau _Nimbus 2006_ !  
  
- Viens-t'en, Ginny ! ordonna Hermione. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de discuter avec ces deux idiots...  
  
Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la pièce, Ginny un peu vexée et Hermione carrément frustrée. Ron et Harry ne s'aperçurent même pas de leur départ précipité. Une fois descendues au salon, la mine sévère d'Hermione se changea progressivement en sourire éclatant.  
  
- Ginny ! s'exclama-t-elle. Depuis quand... Depuis quand Ron a-t-il les cheveux BLEUS ! ?  
  
- Hier... dit-elle tout en retenant une rafale de rires qui menaçait de poindre.  
  
- Bien... Je le trouvais plus mignon en roux.  
  
Ginny ne répondit rien. Il y eut un moment de silence, qui fut aussitôt rompu par Hermione.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on joue aux échecs ? Tant qu'à n'avoir rien à faire...

* * *

Si les filles n'avaient pu détourner l'attention des garçons ne serait-ce que l'instant d'une minute, la faim s'acquitta à la tâche à merveille en réussissant à faire sortir, deux minutes avant le souper, deux ours affamés de leur tanière.  
  
- J'ai faiiiiiiiiim ! hurla Ron en déboulant les escaliers.  
  
Mrs Weasley lui cria de la cuisine de cesser de crier. Harry vint s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon, à côté de Ginny.  
  
- Je vais aux toilettes, annonça soudainement Hermione.  
  
Ginny savait qu'elle y était déjà allée il y avait à peine cinq minutes, mais elle se tut, se doutant que la jeune fille avait encore trouvé une autre de ses idées géniales. À ce moment, Mrs Weasley entra dans le salon, parée de sa plus belle robe et de ses plus jolis bijoux.  
  
- Je pars dans quelques minutes rejoindre votre père, dit-elle à Ron et Ginny. Comportez-vous comme il faut, oui Ginny, je sais que vous avez 16 ans, mais je vous le dis quand même, et je ne sais pas quand nous allons revenir, mais ne nous attendez pas. Le repas est prêt, sur la table, servez- vous, mais n'oubliez pas de laver la vaisselle ensuite et... et... bon, voilà, je m'en vais, au revoir les enfants, au revoir Harry et... Au fait, où est Hermione ? Peu importe, vous la saluerez de ma part. Bon eh bien au revoir !  
  
Elle quitta la pièce. Elle semblait vraiment nerveuse et seule Ginny savait pourquoi pour avoir entendu furtivement quelques bribes de conversation entre son père et sa mère quelques jours plus tôt. Ce soir, ses parents se rendaient à un souper officiel, une espèce de réunion non-officielle et si tout se déroulait comme il le fallait, peut-être son père aurait-il droit à un poste plus important au Ministère de la Magie. Même s'il adorait son emploi actuel, qui l'amenait à travailler avec les Moldus, il avait dû se rendre à l'écidence : un peu plus d'argent au Terrier serait certainement très apprécié.  
  
- Mon père aussi allait à cette réunion ce soir, déclara soudain Harry.  
  
Contrairement à ce que croyait Ginny, elle n'était pas la seule à être au courant du souper. James en avait parlé à Harry et malgré ce que tous croyaient, Arthur Weasley ne quitterait pas son poste ce soir. Au lieu de ça, on avait décidé de le nommer Chef de son Département, ce qui lui donnait tous les pouvoirs sur ses hommes, en plus d'un bureau privé, d'un Elfe de Maison entièrement à son service et bien entendu, d'une augmentation de salaire non-négligeable. Harry ne serait même pas surpris s'il apprenait que Mrs Weasley avait perdu connaissance à la suite de cette proposition.  
  
Hermione revint des toilettes. Il y eut un long silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres pensées.  
  
- Allons manger, dit finalement Ron.  
  
Personne ne jugea bon le contredire.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
  
Le repas était terminé et tous s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur soirée qui s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse.  
  
- En tout cas, moi je monte et je continue la lecture du _Guide du Quidditch 2005_, dit Ron. Tu viens, Harry ?  
  
Voyant que le jeune homme allait se lever et le suivre sans hésitation, Ginny décida de contre-attaquer immédiatement.  
  
- Harry, Hermione et moi voulions sortir et expérimenter de nouvelles figures sur mon balai. Ça te dirait de venir ?  
  
- QUOI ! ? s'écria Ron. Ai-je bien entendu Hermione sur un balai ?  
  
- Bah quoi ! répondit l'adolescente, légèrement vexée. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne joue pas au Quidditch que je ne sais pas monter un balai !  
  
- Mais il pleut ! rouspéta-t-il, indigné.  
  
- Et puis ? C'est amusant de voler sous la pluie, s'interposa Ginny.  
  
- Il fera bientôt noir à l'extérieur, vous ne verrez plus rien ! plaida-t- il à nouveau.  
  
- J'ai de la gelée phosphorescente et des boussoles pour les balais, dit soudain Harry. À moins de voler très bas...  
  
- C'est vrai ça, approuva Hermione. En plus de nos lumières et réflecteurs arrières...  
  
Ron fit la grimace.  
  
- Harry... le tenta-t-il. _Guide du Quidditch 2005 !_  
  
L'adolescent sembla d'abord hésiter. Puis il prit une décision.  
  
- Euh... Ron, on le regardera demain, d'accord ? Après tout, on l'a feuilleté tout l'après-midi, ce serait cool d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes, non ?  
  
Ron devint vert. Les filles sourirent. Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber à un rythme monotone.  
  
- D'accord, concéda-t-il enfin. Allons-y.  
  
Ils montèrent tous les quatre à l'étage pour se préparer, vêtements et balais, lorsque Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
  
- De toute façon, _le Guide du Quidditch 2005_ est bien dissimulé dans une boîte sous ton lit...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, vers minuit, la pluie avait cessé, mais leurs vêtements étaient encore humides. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de se changer en tentant de mouiller la maison le moins possible.  
  
Ginny venait tout juste de sortir de la douche et finissait d'enfiler son pyjama lorsque Ron et Harry entrèrent dans sa chambre.  
  
- Hey ! On frappe avant d'entrer ! Dix secondes plus tôt et j'étais complètement nue !  
  
- C'aurait été un cauchemar, c'est vrai, approuva Ron.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers ses valises et après quelques secondes de recherche, en sortit boxer et T-Shirt.  
  
- Où est Hermione ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Salle de bain, répondit vaguement Ron.  
  
- Harry, dit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, tu peux apporter tes bagages dans ma chambre, ce sera plus pratique si tu veux y dormir.  
  
Ginny se retourna. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry, qui semblait hésitant.  
  
- Non, Ron, dit-il finalement. Je reste avec Ginny. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a invité.  
  
Ron eut l'air surpris, mais il hocha la tête, compréhensif.  
  
- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Ça veut dire que je vais être obligé de dormir avec Hermione ?  
  
Cette perspective semblait l'horrifier.  
  
- Suis-je si terrible ? demanda Hermione qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.  
  
Ron se retourna, confus et gêné.  
  
- Bah... Non... Je... Euh...  
  
- Alors montre-moi où je vais dormir parce que je suis exténuée.  
  
À la stupéfaction de tous, il ne répliqua pas et sortit de la pièce à la suite d'Hermione.  
  
- Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, dit Harry à l'intention de Ginny.  
  
À son grand étonnement, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

* * *

Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de bain, vite remplacé par Ron, il trouva Ginny endormie. Ou en tout cas, elle faisait semblant de dormir. Il se coucha sans faire de bruit et tenta de sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour. Au moment où il allait s'endormir pour de bon, une voix le tira de son inconscience.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Il tenta de se relever, les sens encore engourdis.  
  
- Harry ? Est-ce que tu dors ?  
  
- Non.  
  
Il grogna faiblement. Quel genre d'idée avait bien pu avoir Ginny pour le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
  
- Si tu veux aller avec Ron, sens-toi libre de le faire, dit-elle simplement. J'ai bien vu que tu en avais envie, tantôt.  
  
- Non. J'ai dit que je restais avec toi et c'est ce que je vais faire.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il était sincère en disant qu'il voulait dormir avec elle alors quel était le problème ? À moins qu'elle ne veule plutôt dormir avec Hermione ? Mais elle n'avait qu'à le dire !  
  
Il soupira.  
  
Jamais il n'arriverait à comprendre les filles.

* * *

****

**Note** : Je suis québécoise, donc faites attention aux heures de repas. Déjeuner (Qc) = Petit Déjeuner (Fr), Dîner (Qc) = Déjeuner (Fr) et Souper (Qc) = Dîner (Fr). J'aurais peut-être dû vous le dire un peu plus tôt, mais bon, maintenant c'est fait! :)  
**Et **je voudrais aussi remercier **mon chum** et son **Guide de l'Auto 2004** qui ont été ma source d'inspiration sans même le savoir :)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Louna **: Ce chapitre-ci tu es en premier :P Moi aussi j'aimes les bouts avec les parents d'Harry, même si je les imagine un peu niaiseux ses bords! lol Pis ben oui chu québécoise!! Ché ben qu'ça paraît p'tête pas gros dans mes chap's pis toute ça, mais chu ben une tite québécoise!! héhé :P J'habite dans le bout de l'Abitibi pis toi? Ouin pis c'est ca lol j'étais contente que t'aie reviewé... Pourquoi déjà? Ah oui c'est vrai, c'était pas vraiment le fait que t'aie reviewé loll mais plutôt le fait que t'aie dit que j'écrivais bien... Euuuuuuuuh.... Essayons pas de comprendre!! Vive les toilettes! doh! Ben je me la ferme avant de dire plein de conneries pas rapport! lol Touka thank you pour ta review (T'as-tu vu?? CA RIMMMMMMMEEE! ataboy... mamannnnnnnnnnn Un peu folle la fille? nonnnn Jamaiiiiiiiiis)

**Virg05** : De mieux en mieux? Ahhh merci! Et puis et puis et puis et puis quoi déjà? Ah oui! T'inquiète pas, dans le prochain chapitre tu vas les voir réunis nos petits timides! ;) Bah en fait Harry est beaucoup plus timide que Ginny.... Enfin.... Vous verrez bien!

**Aurelia** : Merci pour ta review! Vive notre petit couple Harry/Ginny! lol!

**Ana **: Tu adores toujours!? Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!! Merci pour ta review et à samedi prochain!

**Lily La Tigresse** : "Un vrai petit bijou" ? Ahhh.... Je suis toute émue Vraiment, merci ça fait du bien des belles reviews comme ça!

**Van** : Toi aussi tu adores maintenant!! J'suis contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour ta review! :)

**Allima** : Ah, tu aimes Harry morbide?? lol! T'inquiète pas, parce que même s'il n'est plus le-petit-héros-de-Poudlard, bah il demeure quand même un gars assez... étrange par moment par cause de timidité et de manque d'expérience avec les filles... J'suis contente que t'aimes, merci!

**Sarah Black** : Merci! La suite à tous les samedis!

**Gody **: Merci!

**Aelea WoOd** : Eye! C'est le fun! J'ai des reviewers de mon autre fic qui viennent lire celle-ci! Ça y est, je trippe! :P Ahhhh ta review m'a fait plaisir! merci!

**Krystal **: Wow merci!! À samedi prochain!

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui peut-être lisent sans reviewer, à ma tite soeur et à mon chum, mes deux petits lecteurs anonymes qui lisent tout ce que j'écris même si des fois c'est ultra-poche... **

**Et puis comme le dirait si bien Patrick Groulx... Ayez du fun!!!!!!**


	5. Je te l'aime

**¤Chapitre Quatre¤**

**¤Je te l'aime¤**

_Le Terrier  
Vendredi, vers midi_  
  
Ginny fut la première à descendre, vite rejointe par Harry et Hermione. Mr et Mrs Weasley dormaient encore. Le soleil était à son zénith à l'extérieur, effaçant toute trace de pluie de la nuit précédente. Ils étaient tous les trois assis en silence, se contemplant, l'air sinistre et ne sachant que faire de leur vie lorsque le ventre d'Harry laissa s'échapper une longue plainte qui fit réagir Ginny.  
  
- Je vais réveiller Ron, dit-elle aux deux autres en se levant.  
  
Elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de son frère où elle trouva la porte close et verrouillée. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir d'un vague _Alohomora_, mais elle se reprit à temps. Hermione venait de quitter la pièce il y avait à peine quinze minutes. Il devait donc y avoir une raison bien précise au fait qu'il l'avait verrouillée après son départ... Elle préférait ne pas y penser.  
  
- RONNN ! hurla-t-elle au travers de la porte. Lève-toi et viens manger !  
  
Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part, qui de toute façon ne viendrait jamais, et descendit à la cuisine. Sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, elle mit à réchauffer les restes du repas du soir précédent et s'assit à la table, le regard perdu dans la brume.  
  
- Tu n'as pas peur de réveiller tes parents en criant comme ça ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
- Non, répondit-elle. Ils doivent avoir établi un sort d'insonorisation semblable au _Silencio_ qui bloque les bruits venant de l'intérieur de leur chambre, mais aussi ceux de l'extérieur, comme à l'habitude.  
  
L'adolescent s'assit en face d'elle en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron dévala les escaliers et vint s'asseoir entre eux. Il bailla un bon coup, puis il demanda, un peu désorient :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?  
  
Ginny lui montra du doigt le contenu du chaudron qui commençait à bouillir doucement sur le feu magique. Ron hocha lentement la tête. Hermione vint les rejoindre, les mèches de cheveux hérissées de tous les côtés.  
  
Ils mangèrent sans grand entrain.  
  
- Est-ce que Mrs Weasley prépare toujours de la nourriture pour douze personnes ? demanda Hermione, rompant le silence.  
  
- Avec Ron, elle n'a pas le choix, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.  
  
Le garçon protesta faiblement, mais retourna rapidement à son assiette. Le silence revint. Ils étaient tous fatigués et n'avaient pas grand chose à se raconter, ayant passé les derniers jours ensemble.  
  
- Euh... Ginny, est-ce que vous étiez sérieuses en disant que vous vouliez aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ? risqua soudain Harry.  
  
La jeune fille croisa le regard d'Hermione.  
  
- NON ! s'objecta Ron. Pas question que j'aille où que ce soit avec la tête que j'ai...  
  
Hermione éclata de rire.  
  
- Tes cheveux commencent déjà à être plus pâles ! Tu n'auras qu'à porter un chapeau, suggéra-t-elle. Enfin... Si vous êtes tous d'accord pour y aller.  
  
Harry et Ginny hochèrent la tête en silence. Ron grogna, geste qu'Hermione définit comme étant un « oui ».  
  
Le repas terminé, Ron se porta volontaire – à la grande surprise de tous – pour laver et ranger la vaisselle. Bien qu'inquiète envers les compétences de son frère, qui habituellement fuyait les tâches ménagères comme la peste, Ginny fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à le faire elle-même. Elle partit donc à la hâte, suivie d'Hermione, jusqu'à la salle de bain où elles tentèrent de se préparer le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Elles en étaient encore à se changer de vêtements (un pyjama, bien que confortable, est contre-indiqué pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard) lorsqu'elles entendirent un énorme vacarme provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Alarmées, elles descendirent l'escalier à la course pour trouver Ron et Harry dans la cuisine, devant un tas d'assiettes et de verres brisés.  
  
- Euh... On a eu un léger petit problème, dit Harry en rougissant.  
  
- C'est la faute d'Harry ! s'écria Ron.  
  
- Non ! C'est toi qui a lancé le sort ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt.  
  
- Mais c'est toi qui...  
  
- Ça suffit ! trancha Hermione. _Reparo !  
_  
Sous les yeux ébahis des garçons, chaque fragment de verre et de porcelaine échu sur le plancher se releva et ensemble, reformèrent tasses, verres et assiettes.  
  
- _Wingardium Leviosa !_  
  
Émerveillé, Harry regarda Ginny placer doucement une à une les assiettes dans les armoires. Il admirait intérieurement toute la finesse et la dextérité dont usait la jeune fille. Même à l'âge de 97 ans, jamais il n'arriverait à en faire autant sans en fracasser une seule. Parlant d'âge, Ginny n'avait-elle pas que seize ans ? Mais l'usage de la baguette magique était interdit ! De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle enfreignait la loi. Il se souvenait vaguement son arrivée, deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait monté ses valises à l'étage d'un coup de baguette.  
  
- Euh... hésita-t-il. Ginny... L'âge minimal pour avoir droit à l'usage de la magie en dehors de l'école n'était-il pas de dix-sept ans ?  
  
Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent vers lui, surprises.  
  
- Harry, tu m'étonnes, dit Hermione. Pour un garçon dont le père siège au comité du Ministère de la Magie, tu es vraiment décevant.  
  
Quoi ? Était-il censé savoir quelque chose à ce sujet ? Qu'avait à voir son père là-dedans ? Avait-il l'air complètement idiot à ce moment précis ? À l'instant où les lettres du mot OUI se traçaient dans son cerveau, la voix de Ginny le tira de ses pensées.  
  
- Ils ont changé la loi depuis six mois, lui dit-elle en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas. On a maintenant droit à partir de seize ans... et j'ai eu seize ans au début de l'été. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose d'illégal ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Harry, un peu troublé.  
  
Il y eut un long silence.  
  
- Bon, allons-y, dit soudain Hermione.  
  
- Hé, ho, je suis encore en pyjama ! s'opposa Ron.  
  
- Et moi je dois laisser un mot à maman, dit Ginny.  
  
Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Allez-y, concéda-t-elle néanmoins.  
  
Elle attendit qu'ils soient tous les deux partis pour se tourner vers Harry.  
  
- Harry Potter, veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe avec Ginny ?  
  
- Que...quoi ? bafouilla-t-il, intimidé par cette attaque trop directe à son goût.  
  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Harry. La façon dont vous vous tenez, parlez, regardez... Ça dit tout.  
  
- Euh...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait lorsque vous étiez seuls mercredi ? Ginny m'a dit que vous étiez allés sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.  
  
- C'est la vérité, approuva-t-il.  
  
Hermione le jugea du regard. Elle le fixa directement dans les yeux et d'une voix saccadée, elle lui dit :  
  
- Ne t'avise JAMAIS de lui faire du mal ou tu auras affaire à moi. Compris ?  
  
Harry eut peur devant l'air plus que sérieux qu'affichait l'adolescente en le menaçant. Heureusement pour lui, Ron entra dans la cuisine à ce moment- là et le sujet de la conversation dériva vers les cheveux de celui-ci.  
  
En attendant le retour de Ginny, Harry réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Hermione. Lui faire du mal ? Était-elle cinglée ? Quelque chose clochait dans sa théorie. Si elle croyait qu'il l'aimait, pourquoi pensait-elle aussi qu'il allait lui faire du mal ? Dans le cerveau d'Harry, il était impossible de blesser quelqu'un qu'on aimait.  
  
La jeune fille arriva et ils purent finalement partir vers Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, c'était ce que croyait Harry, car Ron, lui, ne semblait pas du tout du même avis.  
  
- Hermione, il n'est pas question que je porte cette horreur ! déclara-t-il en dédaignant le chapeau que lui tendait la jeune fille.  
  
Harry le comprenait un peu. Lui non plus n'aurait pas aimé porter un béret rouge orné de bananes en plastique qui hurlaient de rire à chaque pas qu'il faisait... De plus, il ne cachait pas toute la tête de Ron, ce qui faisait qu'on voyait encore clairement quelques mèches de cheveux bleutées.  
  
- C'est ça ou une tuque ! répliqua Hermione.  
  
- J'aimerais encore mieux la tuque ! s'obstina Ron.  
  
- Pfff... Tu ne porteras pas de tuque en juillet tant que tu seras avec moi, Ron Weasley, ou alors je change de nom, d'apparence et de pays ! lui lança-t-elle à la figure.  
  
Pendant qu'ils se chicanaient, Harry essayait de penser à un moyen pour son ami de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sans être vu avec sa tête colorée. Sans être vu... La voilà, la solution !  
  
- Ron ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai une idée ! Viens avec moi !  
  
Il se rua vers l'escalier sans se soucier de Ron, derrière lui, qui lançait un dernier regard furieux vers Hermione avant de monter le rejoindre. Rendu à la chambre de Ginny, il s'empressa de vider une à une toutes ses valises pour finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans la dernière : il en sortit une large cape argentée doublée de satin.  
  
- WOW ! s'exclama Ron en entrant dans la pièce. C'est une...  
  
- ...cape d'invisibilité, oui, compléta Harry. Offerte par mon père à l'occasion de mon dix-septième anniversaire. Mais tu te tais, ma mère n'en sait rien. Elle croit que papa l'a jetée depuis des années. Si elle apprenait qu'il me l'a donnée...  
  
- Oh, ça non ! promit-il en dévorant l'objet des yeux. Ça, en plus de la Carte du Maraudeur que t'as remise Sirius, on va faire un malheur à Poudlard cette année !  
  
Harry approuva légèrement de la tête. Même s'il était un peu moins téméraire et impulsif que Ron, il devait bien avouer que l'excitation commençait à le gagner.  
  
- En attendant, cache-toi en-dessous pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
- Harry, tu es un génie !  
  
- Je sais, dit-il en souriant.

* * *

- Ouille ! Hermione, ça fait trois fois maintenant que tu me marches sur les talons !  
  
- Si tu n'étais pas invisible, peut-être que ça m'aiderait ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
  
En arrivant, Harry avait dû passer par Gringotts. Il avait bien apporté quelques Gallions avec lui, mais ils avaient, disons, été « dépensés sagement » avec Ginny le soir de son arrivée chez les Weasley. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant chez _Zonko_, la boutique de farces et attrapes. Ce qui ne fut pas une tâche aisée, étant donnée la foule présente ainsi que Ron, qui devait faire doublement attention de ne pas entrer – ou se faire entrer dedans – par les gens.  
  
- Fred et George rêvent d'avoir un jour une réputation aussi vaste que celle de _Zonko_, dit soudain Ron quelque part à la droite d'Harry.  
  
Les jumeaux avaient terminé leurs études à Poudlard depuis un an déjà et ils n'avaient pas cessé leurs inventions pour autant. Ils avaient entrepris des études de plus haut niveau pour faire plaisir à Mrs Weasley, mais le soir, bien à l'abri dans leur nouvel appartement, ils expérimentaient de nouvelles farces et attrapes. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de les vendre à des compagnies plus importantes, mais ils rêvaient de pouvoir un jour s'acheter un local pour y exposer leurs créations. Et Ron était leur testeur. Mrs Weasley ne pouvait rien y faire, les jumeaux étant majeurs et ne vivant plus sous son toit. N'empêche qu'elle avait fait tout un vacarme lorsqu'elle avait appris l'accident avec les cheveux de Ron...  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le magasin. L'endroit empestait l'encens et la fumée de Pétard Surprise. Aussi, Ron se hâta de faire payer par Ginny quelques Pralines Longue-Langue fabriquées par les frères Weasley eux-même, qui seraient très intéressantes à tester sur un Serpentard égaré. Pourquoi pas Malefoy ? Il se pensait tellement supérieur parce qu'il était riche, de sang pur et à son avis et celui des trois quarts des filles de Poudlard, parce qu'il était beau comme un dieu. Oh oui ! Ce serait un plaisir intense de voir sa langue grossir démesurément devant tout le monde à l'heure du repas !  
  
Ils sortirent tous rapidement de la boutique, Hermione à demi étouffée par la fumée et Ron fantasmant sur ses futurs mauvais coups. Après tout, c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, alors autant en profiter !  
  
Hermione insista pour se rendre chez _Honeydukes_. Ron ne se fit pas prier, son estomac criant déjà famine. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Neville Londubat, un copain de dortoir des garçons, qui se promenait de boutiques en boutiques pour tenter de gâter sa petite sœur le plus possible avant son départ pour le collège. Il restait bien un mois complet avant la rentrée scolaire, mais comme il le disait si bien, « Il n'est jamais trop tard pour gâter ceux qu'on aime. »  
  
Ron coupa court à la conversation en percutant de plein fouet un vieux sorcier qui, heureusement, se releva rapidement sans avoir été blessé. Malgré cela, Hermione jugea bon éloigner l'adolescent de la rue, qui était un véritable danger public dissimulé ainsi sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry et Ginny suivirent sans protester.  
  
Après qu'ils eurent acheté chacun des provisions pour dix ans en sucreries de toutes sortes, Ginny déclara qu'elle devait passer par la boutique de Quidditch, proposition que les garçons approuvèrent bruyamment. Hermione eut un léger froissement de sourcils.  
  
- Je préférerais aller à la librairie, dit-elle aux autres.  
  
Le silence tomba sur le quatuor. Harry regarda Ginny, qui regarda Ron, l'air affolé. Aucun des trois ne voulait perdre son après-midi devant des rayons de livres ennuyants alors qu'ils avaient l'opportunité d'aller admirer le nouveau _Nimbus 2006_. D'un autre côté, ils n'osaient pas laisser leur amie toute seule, condamnée à se parler à elle-même tout le reste de la journée.  
  
- Allez-y, dit finalement Ron en soupirant. Je vais avec Hermione... Tant pis pour le Quidditch. On se rejoint ici dans deux heures ?  
  
On aurait cru qu'Hermione était un sapin de Noël qu'on venait de brancher dans une prise électrique tellement ses yeux brillaient. Harry se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de Ron, un peu surpris. Ron Librairie = Pas de Quidditch ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette équation. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait bien admettre qu'il était assez content de passer plus de temps seul à seul avec Ginny.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, la jeune fille s'extasia sur un bracelet en or. En s'approchant de plus près, Harry put voir qu'il donnait discrètement à son propriétaire la température extérieure, le pourcentage d'ennuagement, le taux d'humidité et la vitesse du vent à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Tout pour savoir si le temps était idéal ou non pour une bonne partie de Quidditch. Le jeune homme eut un sursaut en voyant le prix : 25 Gallions. Il repoussa rapidement l'idée de s'acheter quelque chose d'aussi cher et se tourna vers l'étagère à sa droite lorsque la voix de Ginny le sortit de ses pensées.  
  
- J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un, dit-elle à Harry. Mais je n'aurai jamais assez d'argent pour me le payer...et mes parents non plus.  
  
Le cerveau du jeune homme enregistra automatiquement l'information. L'anniversaire de Ginny était-il pour bientôt ? Il s'arrêta pour y réfléchir. Non. C'était au début de l'été, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Pour Noël, alors... Mais si d'ici là il n'y en avait plus des comme ça ? L'adolescent hésita.  
  
- Ginny, tu n'aurais pas envie d'aller aux toilettes par hasard ?  
  
- Non, répondit la jeune fille, un peu surprise. Pourquoi... ?  
  
Ah, zut ! Sa tentative de diversion n'avait pas fonctionné. Il se sentit rougir violemment sous le regard amusé de l'adolescente.  
  
- Euh...  
  
Il hésita à nouveau.  
  
- Bien, si j'étais toi, j'y irais parce que je crois que ton mascara a coulé.  
  
C'était méchant, songeait-il, mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Malheureusement, ses efforts n'eurent pas l'effet escompté.  
  
- Oh ! C'est rien ! Je vais arranger ça d'un coup de baguette magique ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.  
  
Harry était au bord du désespoir. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour la faire disparaître le temps d'acheter son futur cadeau de Noël ? Il chercha en vain, puis finit par se rendre à une terrible conclusion : il n'aurait pas le choix de le faire devant elle.  
  
- Tu as du goût, dit-il en saisissant l'objet. L'anniversaire de ma mère s'en vient bientôt, ça lui fera un magnifique cadeau.  
  
- Ta mère aime le Quidditch ? lui demanda-t-elle, sceptique.  
  
- Euh... Oui, bien sûr, mentit Harry.  
  
En fait, Lily était née dans le mois d'avril. On était en août. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny n'en savait rien. Il paya rapidement son achat et entraîna la jeune fille à l'extérieur de la boutique.  
  
- Hey ! Harry ! On n'a même pas eu le temps de voir le _Nimbus 2006_ ! protesta-t-elle.  
  
Le garçon se tourna vers elle, désorienté.  
  
- Euh... Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Il éclata d'un rire un peu nerveux. Il était en train de devenir fou, il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas très habitué de mentir. Surtout pas à la fille qui le rendait complètement dingue. Pas de quoi être vraiment fier...  
  
Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations sous le regard intrigué de Ginny, puis ils refirent leur entrée dans la boutique. Un petit groupe se massait déjà autour du présentoir de la vitrine qui soutenait bien à vue un exemplaire du balai haute performance.  
  
Impressionné par l'apparence du _Nimbus_, qui était encore plus beau en vrai que dans les magazines, Harry se promit aussitôt d'entrer dans sa mémoire chaque détail du balai afin d'en faire une description complète à Ron dès qu'il le reverrait. C'était presque inhumain de manquer ça... Il se fit le serment, par amitié loyale, de tout retenir pour tout lui raconter le soir même. Serment qu'il brisa inconsciemment lorsque la main de Ginny frôla la sienne accidentellement ; son cerveau partit à la dérive et même le plus beau balai du monde n'aurait pu le ramener à la réalité.

* * *

Le soir, au souper, l'ambiance fut plus gaie qu'à l'habitude. Mr Weasley s'assit, tout heureux, et réclama le silence.  
  
- J'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer, dit-il solennellement, l'excitation transparaissant de sa voix.  
  
Il marqua une pause.  
  
- J'ai été nommé Chef de mon Département, et avec une augmentation, en plus !  
  
Ginny poussa un cri de joie et tous applaudirent avec bonne humeur. Mr et Mrs Weasley rayonnaient. Chose rare, Ron, au lieu de manger à la vitesse de l'éclair, fixait le mur en face de lui d'un air rêveur, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry pensa qu'il était peut-être en train de s'imaginer que ses parents allaient lui acheter un nouveau balai...  
  
- Tant qu'à être dans les bonnes nouvelles, dit soudain Hermione. Mr Weasley, je vous ai apporté une chaussure moldue. Vous pourrez la mettre dans votre collection.  
  
Arthur eut l'air très enchanté et fit promettre à la jeune fille de la lui montrer aussitôt le repas terminé. Le souper avec les Weasley fut tellement animé qu'un instant, Harry regretta de devoir partir le lendemain. Il aimait beaucoup ses parents, qui savaient aussi avoir énormément d'humour, mais étant enfant unique, la maison chez lui n'était jamais totalement pleine de vie. En tout cas, pas comme chez les Weasley.  
  
Son impression passa lorsque Mrs Weasley apporta le dessert, un énorme gâteau au chocolat qui fit saliver Ron. Alors que tout le monde avait la bouche pleine, Ginny annonça qu'elle comptait faire un mini-party dans sa chambre ce soir-là pour fêter le départ d'Harry et Hermione le lendemain. Mr et Mrs Weasley donnèrent leur accord, mais à une condition : elle devait mettre un sort de _Silencio_ sur la pièce.  
  
- Il y aura combien de personnes à ton party ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Bah... Toi, moi, Harry et Hermione, répondit-elle en riant.  
  
- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama alors Hermione. On fait un party pyjama !  
  
Ginny approuva immédiatement sa proposition. Les garçons se regardèrent, l'expression mi-surprise, mi-dégoûtée, mais finirent par accepter sous la pression féminine.  
  
- Il reste que les pyjamas, c'est pour les filles, conclua Ron en maugréant.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui le dissuada de rajouter quoi que ce soit.  
  
Après le dessert, les filles allèrent montrer la fameuse chaussure à Mr Weasley. Harry et Ron, quant à eux, montèrent à l'étage, probablement à la recherche du _Guide du Quidditch 2005_.  
  
Lorsqu'Hermione et Ginny quittèrent un Arthur Weasley aux anges, ce fut pour se retrouver face à face avec un rouquin-aux-cheveux-bleus en colère et un noir-aux-yeux-verts plus qu'inquiet.  
  
- GINNY WEASLEY ! hurla Ron. Où as-tu mis le livre de Harry ?  
  
- Quel livre ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Le _Guide du Quidditch 2005_ !  
  
- Ah... Ça, répondit-elle simplement.  
  
- Ginny, je vais te...te...te... Redonne son livre à Harry, vite !  
  
La jeune fille sourit.  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
Son frère la regarda longuement, sceptique malgré tout.  
  
- Ce n'est pas elle, dit soudain Harry. Je dois l'avoir perdu, c'est tout.  
  
L'adolescent eut tellement l'air désemparé qu'un moment Ginny pensa monter à sa chambre pour aller chercher le bouquin, puis se mettre à genoux en s'excusant pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Hermione l'en empêcha juste à temps.  
  
- Ron, quand tu auras fini de nous accuser à tort et à travers, on va pouvoir monter et préparer la chambre pour ce soir, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.  
  
Il ne répondit rien. Un peu dépassée par les événements, Ginny jeta un dernier regard impuissant vers Harry avant de monter rejoindre Hermione.  
  
- Es-tu tombée sur la tête ? lui demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. On aurait dû le lui redonner.  
  
- Tu es folle ? Si je l'avais fait, on n'aurait pas été capable de capter leur attention plus d'une minute !  
  
Ginny dut bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Mais quand même... Elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer mentir à Harry. Son frère, elle s'en fichait, même si elle devait aussi admettre que le _Guide du Quidditch 2005_... Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi !  
  
- En tout cas, dit-elle finalement, commençons à décorer tout de suite si on veut finir pour ce soir !

* * *

- On va mettre une banderole sur le mur du fond.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on écrit dessus ? « Félicitations Harry et Ginny » ?  
  
Ginny se tourna vers son amie, incrédule. Hermione éclata de rire.  
  
- Ce n'est pas encore conclu entre vous deux ? Alors ce sera... Euh...  
  
- Laisse tomber la banderole, dit-elle en soupirant.  
  
Il était près de vingt-et-une heures quand les garçons firent une prestigieuse entrée dans la chambre, vêtus de... magnifiques _babydoll_, déclenchant une avalanche de rires ! (Nda : Babydoll : J'suis pas sûre de comment ça s'écrit, mais peut importe, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, il s'agit de lingerie féminine ou d'un pyjama composé en général d'une culotte courte et d'une camisole (Pour nos Z'amis les Français, d'un débardeur à petites bretelles et non pas une camisole de force ! hihi ! Souvenir d'un voyage en France...)Désolée d'avoir interrompu le fil de l'histoire, ça ne se reproduira plus, promis !)  
  
- Ron, la couleur jaune jure terriblement avec tes cheveux et tes taches de rousseur !  
  
L'adolescent se tourna vers Hermione en souriant sensuellement.  
  
- Tu ne me trouves pas sexy ?  
  
En le voyant se déhancher dans la pièce, elle fut prise d'un nouvel éclat de rire éloquent.  
  
- Par contre, dit soudain Ginny, songeuse, le rose rend Harry très sexy.  
  
Le jeune homme sourit sous cette remarque. Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, qui elle aussi semblait rougissante, et lui jeta un regard empli de sous-entendus. Ron continuait de se déhancher au rythme de la musique qui sortait du stéréo magique qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il s'arrêta de danser soudainement.  
  
- Hey ! dit-il en se tournant vers les filles. Quelqu'un a-t-il songé à apporter de la nourriture ?  
  
Hermione interrogea Ginny du regard. Cette dernière sortit de sous son lit un sac de chez _Honeydukes_.  
  
- C'est tout ce que j'ai, lui répondit-elle en le lui tendant.  
  
- Je vais aller chercher les miens, lui dit-il un peu gêné.  
  
Hermione fit de même. Alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux de la pièce, Harry demanda à Ginny où elle avait mis ses valises.  
  
- Dans le placard, lui répondit-elle distraitement.  
  
Grâce aux connaissances d'Hermione en la matière, la chambre avait complètement changé d'apparence. D'autres matelas enchantés avaient été posés par terre, sur lesquels s'amassaient des dizaines de coussins et d'oreillers. Tout ce qui était inutile – livres, lampes, valises et vieux bas sales – avait été enfermé dans le placard.  
  
- Ginny, appela Harry en ressortant de celui-ci, tenant deux sacs à la main. As-tu bien mis le sort de _Silencio_ sur la pièce ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi... ?  
  
- Tu vas voir !  
  
Il se posta prudemment à côté de la porte de façon à ce que ni Ron ni Hermione ne le voient en entrant. Il demanda ensuite à Ginny de lui apporter un oreiller et de faire de même. Aussitôt que les deux adolescents furent entrés dans la pièce, Harry leur sauta dessus en criant :  
  
- Bataille Généraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale !  
  
Ginny referma soigneusement la porte et s'élança joyeusement dans la mêlée.

* * *

_Chambre de Ginny  
22h30_  
  
Personne n'avait été nommé Grand Gagnant cette fois-ci. Ils avaient tout simplement peu à peu cessé de se battre pour finalement s'étendre sur les matelas. Dans un coin, Ron tentait de soutirer le plus d'informations possibles sur le _Nimbus 2006_ de la bouche de Harry. Juste à côté, les filles feuilletaient des magazines de mode tout en commentant énergiquement le nouvel accessoire qui faisait fureur cet été dans le monde sorcier : les chapeaux melons colorés ornés de plumes multicolores. Ginny trouvait cela ridicule. Hermione aimait bien le caractère original de la chose.  
  
Ron avait englouti presque tous ses achats en friandises de l'après-midi. Tout à coup, il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans un sac plus loin. L'instant d'après, il revenait s'asseoir à côté d'Harry avec une douzaine de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.  
  
Harry éclata de rire en le voyant.  
  
- Tu comptes te saoûler avec de la Bièraubeurre ? Tant qu'à avoir acheté de l'alcool, tu aurais dû prendre quelque chose de plus fort.  
  
- Comme si je n'avais pas essayé, répondit-il en rougissant. Je te rappelle que j'ai encore seize ans jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Et crois-moi, partout où je suis allé, ils m'ont demandé ma carte de sorcier.  
  
Harry s'ouvrit une bouteille en rigolant intérieurement. Attirée par le mot « Bièraubeurre », Ginny fit rapidement la même chose.  
  
- Quand as-tu acheté ça ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers le rouquin-bleu.  
  
- Oh... La semaine dernière, lui répondit Ron. Tu en veux une ?  
  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules.  
  
- Pourquoi pas...

* * *

_23h30_  
  
Ginny en était à sa troisième Bièraubeurre. Rien de bien dangereux, à en juger le pourcentage très minime d'alcool. Malgré tout et étant donné qu'elle ne buvait que très rarement, la jeune fille commençait à rire pour des raisons aussi absurdes qu'inconnues des autres.  
  
- Où est Hermione ? s'inquiéta soudain Ron.  
  
- Elle dort.  
  
- Ahhh... les filles. Deux ou trois Bièraubeurre et hop ! Les voilà par terre.  
  
Ginny s'esclaffa d'un rire hystérique, venant confirmer les propos de son frère.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Harry, donne-moi une autre bouteille s'il-te-plaît.  
  
- J'ai pris la dernière, mais si tu veux je peux commander quelque chose par _Dépan-Express_. J'ai 17 ans, MOI !  
  
Ron poussa un grognement.  
  
- Non, laisse tomber. J'ai déjà mal au cœur. Le dernier Chocogrenouille était de trop. En plus, Hermione dort. Un party à deux – si on excepte Ginny -, c'est pas super trippant, je ne suis pas vraiment confortable dans ce déshabillé laid à chier et... et... et... et je crois que je vais aller me coucher.  
  
Harry hocha lentement la tête. C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Pour le party du siècle, ils allaient devoir repasser. Plus abruti par la fatigue que par l'alcool, il regarda Ron réveiller Hermione et sortir de la pièce avec elle. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux outre mesure. Au pire, Ron vomirait à cause de la quantité de sucre qu'il avait ingurgitée. Hermione n'avait bu qu'une seule Bièraubeurre... un enfant de dix ans y survivrait.  
  
Il se tourna vers Ginny, qui avait enfin cessé de rire. Apparemment, elle aussi semblait penser que son party pyjama était tombé à l'eau. Elle somnolait sur son lit, la tête appuyée sur une pile de coussins.  
  
La chambre était en désordre. Des papiers de bonbons étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le plancher, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il se leva d'où il était assis et se laissa tomber sur le matelas le plus près du lit.  
  
- Hey, ils ne dormaient pas ici ? demanda soudain Ginny.  
  
- On dirait bien que non.  
  
- Alors on est seuls ?  
  
- On dirait bien que oui.  
  
Il se ferma les yeux. La soirée lui avait parue longue. Quoique n'importe quelle soirée en compagnie de Ginny avait ses bons côtés.  
  
Il hurla lorsque la jeune fille lui tomba dessus.  
  
- Désolée, lui dit-elle. Je n'ai pas vu le bord du lit.  
  
Elle ne se releva pourtant pas. Harry était déjà étendu sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, si bien que maintenant, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
  
Une mèche de ses cheveux lui effleura la joue.  
  
Harry cessa de respirer. Son esprit s'engourdissait, mais cette fois ce n'était ni à cause de l'alcool ni à cause de la fatigue. Elle était près. Trop près...  
  
- Ginny, murmura-t-il doucement. Je crois que je t'aime.

* * *

**Suspens! **En fait, ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration que j'ai coupé le chapitre ici, mais plutôt parce qu'il était déjà très long. **Et avant de me charcuter** (parce que je sais que la déclaration d'Harry est archi-nulle) attendez de voir la réaction de Ginny et vous comprendrez... Enfin, j'espère.

**Prochain chapitre le 31 juillet 2004 :** Eh oui, je pars en vacances et je n'aurai probablement pas accès à Internet, donc il n'y aura **pas de chapitre samedi prochain. **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais profiter des longues heures dans l'auto pour écrire d'autres chapitres, je ne vous laisse pas tomber et peut-être que si je m'avance assez je posterai 2 chapitres au lieu d'un seul au prochain Update.

Ce chapitre-ci est **plus long**, en fait il fait le double, sinon le triple, de ceux précédents, premièrement parce que j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration et deuxièmement pour **me faire pardonner** de ne pas poster la semaine prochaine.

**Précision** : Peut-être certains d'entre vous sont perdus un petit peu, alors je vous le reprécise à titre d'information, je suis Québécoise et ici on soupe (m'enfin dîne pour la France) **vers 17h-18h**. Donc, soyez pas trop perdus!

**Chapitre posté en retard... **Eh oui j'ai posté celui-ci samedi vers 18h30 (Heure du Québec) ce qui fait que pour la France il était minuit et demi... Voilà pourquoi j'ai dit que les updates pouvaient **varier du samedi au dimanche.**

**Et enfin... RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS!!!**

**Gody : **Non, non, non NE PLEURE PAS!!! Ça va faire plein d'eau sur le plancher :P Merci pour tes encouragements et ne t'en fais pas je vais continuer ;)

**Mystick **: Je te pardonne! lol! Je fais la même chose, quand une fic a plusieurs chapitres je ne les review pas tous, juste le dernier :P Tout t'est pardonné! Je suis contente de voir que j'ai des nouveaux reviewers/revieweuses hihi! Ben merci!

**Beru ou Bloub** : OUF! J'ai passé le test héhéhé! Reste juste à continuer pour pas que ça tourne au romantisme aigu! lol! Merci pour ta review!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : Tu viens de découvrir comment Ron a réagi en ne trouvant pas le _Guide du Quidditch 2005_ ;) Merci pour ta review :)

**Van** : Merci, tite revieweuse fidèle :P

**Allima** : Eh oui quelques fois les gars sont niaiseux même s'ils sont en amour...lol! Merci!

**Josi** : Eyyye salut! Ben comme je disais dans le chapitre précédent, je suis de l'Abitibi pis... c'est ça lol Je commence à avoir moins de temps pour mes réponses aux reviews mais bon MERCI pis ca fait du bien de voir du monde du Québec!! loll! Faut dire qu'on est rares! :P

**Bartiméus **: YAHHH! Vive Voldemort! héhé :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ca me fait pas mal plaisir quand je reçois des tits commentaires comme ça :)

**Virg05** : Ah, tu ne pourras pas reviewer! Peut importe puisque je ne serai pas là pour voir tes reviews hihi Mais eye! reviewez pareille! J'vas les voir en revenant de vacances pis ca va me faire toute plaisir! Merci!

**Megane Malefoy** : lol! Merci!

**Fromautumn **: Je te pardonne :P Merci pour ta review, l'important c'est qu'il y en ait au moins une! Je suis contente que t'aimes!

**Aelea Wood** : Tu as quel âge toi? hihi! Baaah en fait Ron est idiot, mais Hermione sait très bien se défendre ;) Merci pour tes reviews :P

**Fanny Radcliffe** : La réaction de Ginny? Bah elle se sent bafouée par les garçons à cause de leur satané _Guide du Quidditch 2005 _et elle est un peu frustrée parce qu'elle croit qu'Harry ne l'aime pas... En gros c'est ca! Merci pour ta review!

**Morwan **: MERCI MERCI MERCIIIIII!!! Ouf, rien d'autre à ajouter ;)

**Arianne** : Ahhh merci! Moi aussi j'aime le couple Harry/Ginny!!!

**Louna **: Eye j'ai pas le temps de répondre à ta review mais crois-moi, j'aurais bien envie de le faire loll touka MERCIII!!! (Je te répondrai en plus long dans le prochain chap!)

**Alixe **: Ohh je suis vraiment VRAIMENT très touchée que tu aies lu ma fic, honnêtement, et que tu aies reviewé en plus c'est trop d'honneur! :) Je lis tes fics avec beaucoup d'attention et je trouve que tu écris tellement bien :P En tout cas, allons à l'essentiel, je vais manquer de temps! Ron ne se rend pas compte qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Harry et Ginny... Pour ce qui est des parents, bah je crois qu'ils lui font confiance, je veux dire... Ils n'iront pas vérifier en haut avec qui Harry dort... Et c'est aussi parce qu'il ne reste plus que Ginny et Ron à la maison, les Weasley sont plus relax donc plus permissifs...M'enfin, merci pour tes reviews et j'espère ne pas trop t'avoir déçue avec ce chapitre-ci... Ah oui, j'ai 15 ans!


	6. Chassés croisés amoureux

**¤Chapitre Cinq¤  
**  
**¤Chassés-croisés amoureux¤**  
  
"Ginny, je crois que je t'aime." Il ne pouvait croire qu'il venait tout juste de dire ça. Une étrange panique s'empara de lui, elle allait le rejeter, c'est sûr! Mais pourquoi s'était-il lui-même foutu dans le pétrin?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas entendu? Impossible! Et pourtant si, il le lisait dans l'expression perplexe du visage de Ginny, toujours couchée sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant. Il l'avait dit une fois et bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu, il se sentait prêt à le refaire. Lentement, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.  
  
- Ginny Weasley, je t'aime.  
  
Il attendit. Il sentait ses joues s'enflammer au fur et à mesure que celles de la jeune fille viraient au pourpre. Voilà, ça y était, il venait de faire sa deuxième erreur de la journée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, aussi, de répéter sa gaffe? Et Ginny, qui ne disait rien, ne faisait rien... Il était le pire des idiots. Un imbécile, un...  
  
- Je t'aime, Harry.  
  
La seule impression qui l'envahit ensuite fut la magnifique sensation des lèvres de Ginny sur les siennes. Attention mesdames et messieurs, sorciers et moldus, Mr Harry Potter venait de recevoir le premier baiser de sa vie qui ne vienne pas de sa mère. ET IL AIMAIT ÇA!  
  
Trop tôt de l'avis de Harry, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, un peu gênés. Comme dans un rêve, il regarda Ginny se lever et s'étendre sur son lit.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Harry. Fais de beaux rêves.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Pour ce qui était de faire de beaux rêves, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il avait encore bien en mémoire les émotions des dernières minutes et ce fut sans problème apparent qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve étrange, un rêve où il venait de déclarer tout son amour à Ginny. Il se recoucha, encore un peu fatigué malgré l'heure tardive. Mais!? Un instant! Ce n'était pas un rêve! Il se releva aussi vite qu'il sétait couché. Il se souvenait encore de la douceur des lèvres de Ginny sur les siennes... Pas de doute, il l'avait vraiment embrassée.  
  
Il jeta un regard vers le lit. Elle n'y était pas. Et si elle avait fugué après s'être souvenu de ce qu'elle avait fait le soir précédent? C'était sûrement cela. Elle avait trop bu, on ajoute la fatigue, l'impulsion du moment et voilà ce que ça donnait. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il allait se rendre ridicule et... Bon. Ça ne servait à rien de rester là à s'apitoyer sur son sort.  
  
Il se souvint alors qu'il portait encore son déshabillé rose. Un peu honteux, même s'il se savait seul, il se changea rapidement. Il était inutile d'essayer de dompter ses quelques mèches rebelles, mais il fut satisfait de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir de Ginny lorsqu'il enfila ses nouvelles lunettes. Plus modernes que les rondes qu'il portait auparavant, elles lui prodiguaient un look assez original qu'il aimait bien.  
  
Déterminé à faire face à son avenir, aussi compliqué et humiliant soit-il, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit toute grande.

* * *

- Tu lui es délibérément tombée dessus? Ginny! Mais tu es dingue!  
  
- Dingue de lui, oui. Rappelle-toi que je n'avais pas le choix! Si j'avais attendu qu'il fasse le premier pas...  
  
Hermione hocha la tête en signe s'assentisssement.  
  
- Je connais Harry depuis sept ans et je dois admettre que tu aurais pu attendre encore longtemps. Tu sais, tu es sa première conquête.  
  
- Ah oui? Intéressant...  
  
- Alors?  
  
- Alors quoi? répliqua Ginny en prenant un air innocent.  
  
- Il embrasse bien ou pas comparé à la moyenne?  
  
La jeune fille éclata de rire.  
  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me faire une idée, répondit-elle. Mais à première vue, c'est quand même pas mal...  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle avait peine à imaginer Harry comme un amant potentiel. Après tant d'années d'amitié, elle ne pourrait jamais le considérer comme tel.  
  
- Bon! Je vais aller réveiller mon prince d'un chaste baiser... déclara soudain Ginny en souriant.  
  
- Ginny! protesta la jeune fille en riant. Tu n'es qu'une... une...  
  
- Une quoi?  
  
- Une fille unique en ton genre!  
  
Elles s'esclaffèrent en même temps, puis Ginny sortit du salon. Elle monta les escaliers et se rendit à sa chambre, où la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry au moment même où elle allait poser la main sur la poignée.  
  
Le premier moment de surprise passé, elle sourit et s'avança vers le jeune homme, qui lui, n'était pas encore remis du choc de la trouver derrière la porte. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle prit les devants et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Un peu hébété, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser, mais bientôt, il redécouvrit la saveur des lèvres de Ginny. Bien que timides, ses mains trouvèrent rapidement la taille de la jeune fille, qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.  
  
Au même instant, Ron Weasley s'apprêtait à claquer la porte de sa chambre, située en face de celle de sa soeur, puis partir à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny dans les bras de son meilleur ami, il se figea net. C'était impossible. Il devait rêver.  
  
Il éclata d'un rire nerveux.  
  
- Harry, merde, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ?  
  
Les deux amoureux se séparèrent brusquement, surpris. Harry, face à face avec Ron, rougit violemment, gêné et confus. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Ron n'avait pas l'air fâché. Juste... incrédule. Et choqué. Peut-être un peu vexé. Alertée par les cris, Hermione fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte et saisit le jeune homme par les épaules.  
  
- Allez, viens, dit-elle fermement. Laissons-les tranquilles.  
  
- Mais... Ils... Je...  
  
- Je sais, ils s'embrassaient et alors?  
  
- Hermione, il s'agit de Harry et Ginny! s'exclama-t-il en la regardant, l'air ahuri.  
  
- Mais oui, mais oui, allez, viens...  
  
Ron se tourna vers Hermione, troublé. Elle souriait. Ça y était. Elle était elle aussi tombée sur la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il délirait.  
  
- Viens avec moi, Ron.  
  
Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il suivit la jeune fille dans l'escalier, encore sous le choc de la révélation. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au salon, elle en referma les portes derrière eux.  
  
- Bon, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la causeuse. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, parlons un peu de nous deux.  
  
- Hein?

* * *

Merlin que c'était humiliant! Harry fixait le bout de ses pieds, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait souvent tenté d'imaginer quelle serait la réaction de Ron face à cette situation, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir surprendre son ami. Après tout, Hermione, elle, s'était aperçue de la relation qui se développait entre eux. Pourquoi pas Ron?  
  
- Bof... Ça aurait pu être pire.  
  
Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire? Que Ron leur saute dessus en interprétant une danse japonaise?  
  
- Euh... C'est sûr que ça aurait pu être pire, répondit-il après mûre réflexion.  
  
Le silence se réinstalla.  
  
- Je crois que je vais aller parler à Ron, annonça finalement Harry. Après tout, il s'agit de mon meilleur ami...  
  
- Euh... Non, attends! J'ai quelque chose à te donner, dit précipitamment la jeune fille.  
  
Harry la regarda, intrigué, sortir une boîte de carton de sous son lit. À sa grande surprise, elle la lui tendit.  
  
- Ouvre-la. Peut-être seras-tu frustré, mais bon, on verra bien.  
  
Harry replia lentement les panneaux de carton. Il fut étonné d'y trouver, tout au fond, son exemplaire du _Guide du Quidditch 2005_. Il en effleura doucement la couverture avant de se tourner vers sa nouvelle petite amie.  
  
- Alors, c'était toi, la voleuse?  
  
- En fait, c'est Hermione qui l'a caché ici. Mais j'avoue que jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais gardé le secret. Je suis donc bel et bien sa complice. Tu me pardonnes?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Il lui sourit. Existait-il ne fut-ce qu'une seule façon de lui en vouloir? Il était heureux comme jamais auparavant. C'était l'essentiel, non?  
  
- Bon, dit-il en se levant. Allons voir Ron.

* * *

Harry arriva au salon juste à temps pour en voir sortir Hermione précipitamment, sans même le saluer. Il interrogea Ginny du regard, qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.  
  
- Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a.  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec elle. Il préférait de beaucoup parler seul à seul avec Ron plutôt qu'avec Ginny à ses côtés.  
  
La jeune fille l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le laisser seul devant la porte entrouverte. Il inspira un bon coup, puis entra courageusement dans la pièce.  
  
Tout était à l'ordre, comme à l'habitude. Ron était assis sur un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans la vague.  
  
- Je lui ai dit non, Harry.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. En fait, il ne comprenait rien du tout, mais il ne crut pas bon le signaler à son ami, qui avait déjà l'air assez préoccupé ainsi.  
  
- Harry ? Comment c'est, quand on aime quelqu'un ?  
  
- Euh...!? Bah, tu sais, on le sait, c'est tout, bredouilla-t-il difficilement.  
  
- Ah bon. Et toi, tu l'aimes, Ginny ?  
  
La question de Ron le prit totalement au dépourvu. Comme toute son attitude, d'ailleurs. Que se passait-il donc avec lui ? Depuis quand se posait-il des questions aussi... profondes ?  
  
- Bien sûr que oui. Je l'aime.  
  
Il y eut un silence. Harry se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.  
  
- Ron, écoute, je...  
  
- Non, ça va, l'interrompit-il. Si tu dis que tu l'aimes... Elle, est-ce qu'elle t'aime?  
  
Harry détourna le regard, encore plus gêné.  
  
- J'imagine que oui... murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
L'aimait-elle? Il croyait que oui, mais...  
  
- Te l'a-t-elle déjà dit?  
  
- Oui, une fois.  
  
- Si elle te l'a dit, c'est qu'elle le pensait, répondit Ron, satisfait.  
  
Il se leva, l'expression indéchiffrable et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- Merci, Ron, dit soudain Harry en relevant la tête.  
  
- De rien mon vieux.  
  
Il lui sourit faiblement, puis sortit tristement de la pièce.

* * *

Hermione Granger entra dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, suivie d'une valise et de Ginny.  
  
- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas un portoloin ? lui demanda cette dernière.  
  
- Non, je t'assure. La Poudre de Cheminette fera très bien l'affaire.  
  
Elle entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée, les yeux encore un peu rougis, et Ginny lui donna sa valise. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Harry, encore assis dans son fauteuil. Elle lui sourit légèrement et le salua de la main. Il lui rendit son sourire, mais se demandait bien ce qui avait pu la faire pleurer.  
  
Sans plus attendre, elle quitta le Terrier pour chez elle.  
  
Ginny vint s'asseoir sur la causeuse à côté du fauteuil d'Harry, à l'endroit même où était assis son frère quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hermione? lui demanda-t-il, incapable de supporter plus longtemps d'être laissé dans l'ignorance.  
  
La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, surprise.  
  
- Tu n'as pas encore compris?  
  
Il réfléchit un moment.  
  
- Non, désolé.  
  
- Eh bien... Je croyais que peut-être Ron... D'accord, je te le dis, mais tu ne dois en parler à personne, c'est compris?  
  
Il fit signe que oui.  
  
- Euh... Alors, pour faire bref, Hermione a fait la grande demande à Ron...  
  
- ...et la réponse a été non. Maintenant que tu m'en parles, je me rends compte que oui, Ron m'en a peut-être parlé. En tout cas, ça expliquerait son comportement bizarre.  
  
Ginny approuva de la tête.  
  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour te dire ça, reprit-il, mais je vais devoir partir bientôt moi aussi.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Bientôt... Dans le genre, tout de suite. Je suis attendu chez moi pour dîner. Et je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée de rallonger mon séjour ici.  
  
La jeune fille leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.  
  
- Tout de suite? Déjà? Euh, bon, d'accord, si c'est comme ça... Allons chercher tes valises, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.  
  
Elle se leva lentement et marcha vers la porte. Rapidement, Harry se leva à son tour et la rejoint avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.  
  
- Hé, attends, dit-il en lui prenant doucement le bras. On se reverra, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oui... Oui, bien sûr que oui.  
  
Il lui sourit. Au moment où il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser, Mrs Weasley appela Ginny de la cuisine.  
  
- Va voir ta mère. Moi, je monte et je prépare mes valises et on se rejoint ici dans cinq minutes, d'accord?  
  
Elle hésita une seconde.  
  
- D'accord, dit-elle finalement. À tantôt...  
  
Elle sortit prestement de la pièce et Harry monta à l'étage. En quatre minutes, il était de retour. Ginny n'était pas encore revenue. Il en profita pour faire entrer son paquet de bagages dans la cheminée en se maudissant d'avoir apporté autant de choses inutiles, puis il attendit patiemment que la jeune fille revienne. Il était déjà onze heures trente.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en lui expliquant qu'elle avait dû aider sa mère pour le repas, il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et commença à se frayer un chemin parmi ses valises. Le voyant, Ginny paniqua.  
  
- Hey, tu ne pars pas tout de suite, non ? Ne te sauve surtout pas!  
  
- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit-il en souriant.  
  
Il revint près de la jeune fille et l'enlaça tendrement.  
  
- On continue à s'écrire ? lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.  
  
- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion puis à contre-cœur, Harry se détacha d'elle et reprit sa place dans l'âtre de la cheminée.  
  
- Je t'aime, Ginny.  
  
- Moi aussi... Oublie pas d'écrire, hein...  
  
- Non, non... Ne t'inquiète pas. Allons-y pour la Potter's House! Quel nom stupide...  
  
Il disparut dans une explosion de flammes vertes et Ginny demeura là, devant la cheminée, à rêvasser. Après quelques minutes, elle se ressaisit et se mit à la recherche de Ron. Une fois Harry et Hermione repartis, elle se sentait seule, tout à coup.

* * *

**Retour au bercail! **J'suis contente de revenir même si j'ai passé de très belles vacances!! J'suis contente de vous retrouver avec vos belles petites reviews à lesquelles je réponds juste en bas! Merci beaucoup! Je vous apprécie énormément!

**Mon retard... **J'avais dit le 31 juillet et je suis en retard, je m'excuse! (petits yeux honteux) En fait, j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'avais pas l'accès à l'ordinateur pour très longtemps, ensuite il y avait un orage quand je suis revenue chez moi alors je ne pouvais pas ouvrir le mien... Et puis je croyais avoir du temps pendant mes vacances pour écrire, ce que je n'ai pas eu!! Je sais que ça n'explique rien, mais bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez... De toute façon, je ne suis pas trop en retard, nous sommes présentement le 31 juillet à 19:30 alors je ne suis pas vraiment trop tard ;) Excepté pour nos tits z'amis les Français qui ne verront le chapitre que le 1er août... Bon, en gros, c'était ce que je voulais vous dire.

**Chapitre un peu plus court : **Bon habituellement, mes chapitres ont à peu près la longueur du troisième. Le dernier était deux fois plus long, et celui-ci est un peu plus court. Je ne crois pas que ça vous dérange, mais d'après moi il est toujours mieux d'avoir un chapitre court plutôt que pas de chapitre.

**Votre opinion : **Mini-sondage à propos de la suite. C'est à propos de **Sirius**. Merci de me donner votre avis.

**Vous le voulez :**

**1) **Hétérosexuel. Avec qui? (Un perso d'HP (précisez) ou un perso de mon invention)

**2) **Homosexuel. Avec qui? (Un perso d'HP (précisez) ou un perso de mon invention)

**3)** Célibataire (précisez si vous préférez qu'il soit hétérosexuel ou homosexuel)

**Prochain chapitre **normalement samedi prochain!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Morwan **: Salut! Moi aussi j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus romantique! Mais bon, il s'agit de Harry, quand même... Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va s'améliorer, lol! Et désolée de t'avoir fait patienter un jour de plus

**Bartiméus **: Ahhh j'espère que je n'aurai pas mis trop de temps et que tu pourras lire avant de partir en voyage! ¤méchante moi, méchante moi, allez hop, écris plus vite!¤ Tu aimes la déclaration d'Harry? lol C'est vrai que c'est assez spécial comme situation héhé J'aime rendre mes persos un peu ridicules à l'occasion ;) Bonnes vacances!!

**Aurelia** : Je sais que le titre de mon chapitre 4 "Je te l'aime" est un peu spécial, mais c'est une expression un peu bizarre qui circulait à mon école cette année (lol tous des cinglés) m'enfin, je l'ai appelé ainsi parce que ça fait moins euh...directe que "Je t'aime" et puis ça fait un peu mystérieux tu ne trouves pas? ;) En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

**Beru ou Bloub** : hey hey salut! Ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasse plaisir que je traduise certains mots québécois en français! lol! (Méchante phrase bizarre, mais en tout cas!) À part de ça, eumm... Comment ça va? Maudine que j'ai de la jasette à soir! lol! En tout cas, merci pour te review, je suis contente que t'aimes toujours

**Princesse Magique** : Merci! Dis-moi, tu es une nouvelle lectrice, toi?

**Gody **: Méchante sorcière sadique? Oh, si, peut-être un petit peu sur les bords... ¤rire sadique¤ lol! Alors tu es en vacances toi aussi? Ben bonnes vacances! lol! Profites-en!

**Mirrabella **: Et voilà maintenant tu connais sa réaction J'espère que tu aimes toujours... Toi aussi tu es une petite nouvelle lectrice, hein? Bah merci pour ta review!

**Karok :** Contente que t'aimes l'idée! lol! J'aime répondre aux reviews (mais pourquoi je te dis ca? oO) Bon eum nous disions donc? Ah oui! Bien sûr que je sais c'est où Malartic! Moi j'habite un petit trou près de La Sarre lol tu sais c'est où? En tout cas, merci ben gros pour ta review!!

**Aelea WoOd** : OHHH La LONGUE review! J'aiiiiime! lol! Humm... Je suis perplexe. Tu as aimé ou pas aimé la longueur de mon dernier chapitre? Tu préfères les longs ou les courts? (On parle de chapitres, là, on s'entend) Pour ce qui est du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il a eu lieu quand même, je ne crois pas l'expliquer dans ma fic sauf nécessité, donc il a eu lieu, mais comme ni Harry ni les jumeaux n'étaient majeurs, ils n'ont pas pu participer. Et cette fois, il n'y avait aucun traître au service de Voldemort pour mettre le nom d'Harry dans la coupe. C'est Cédric Diggory qui a gagné et il est encore en vie, par conséquent! lol! Pour ce qui est de Dobby...Humm... Je vais y réfléchir. J'aimerais le faire entrer dans l'histoire, mais je dois bien y penser afin de ne pas créer d'incohérences... Pour ce qui est de "Je te l'aime", comme je l'expliquais à Aurelia, ce n'est pas vraiment une expression québécoise puisqu'elle n'est pas répandue au travers de toute la province, mais c'est plutôt une expression débile qui a commencé à circuler dans mon école l'an passé ;) Je trouvais ça original alors j'ai adopté Ça ne veut rien dire du tout... Sinon Je t'aime lol T'as 18 ans? Ça me fait tout drôle lol! Que des gens plus vieux que moi lisent mon travail et trouvent ça quand même pas si moche ça fait spécial Je sais que j'ai pas du tout confiance en moi... mais bon je trouve ça le fun lol! Alors voilà je crois que c'est tout...lol Que dire de plus? Euh... hé... hi....ahhhh.... Bonne journée! (lol!)

**Alixe **: Malheureusement, il ne faut pas trop compter sur Harry pour parler vraiment sérieusement! Non pas qu'il ne soit pas sérieux ou qu'il n'essaie pas, mais il est tellement timide que quelques fois il "oublie" de parler (lol) En tout cas merci pour ta review

**Boneless** : Eh un autre nouveau lecteur! (ou lectrice) Je ne savais pas que tout le monde aimerait autant le sort _Contraceptio_ lol mais comme je disais dans les chapitres précédents, ce n'est pas de mon invention, plusieurs personnes l'ont utilisé avant moi ;) Une seule faute? Bonne moyenne! lol! Tu ne m'offenses pas du tout et tu n'as pas à t'expliquer parce que moi-même lorsque je lis un texte, j'ai tendance à en ressortir toutes les fautes! Eh non, Harry ne se fait pas rejeter. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.... ¤Pauvre Hermione¤ Et voilà, merci beaucoup pour tes 2 reviews!!

**Louna **: Ah non t'aimes pas qu'Harry dépense beaucoup pour Ginny? Et pourquoi pas? N'oublie pas que même s'il n'a pas une mine d'or, ses parents sont riches. Par conséquent, il est un peu habitué à tout se permettre... De plus, c'est pour une bonne cause! Vive Noël! Eh oui je t'ai pas beaucoup répondu ¤air coupable¤ C'est pas ma faute! Je manquais de temps! Mais j'ai promis de me reprendre à ce chapitre-ci et c'est ce que je vais faire! Si, si! Sur ma liste des choses à faire en revenant de voyage, j'avais écrit "Ne pas oublier d'écrire une longue réponse à la review de Louna" C'est vrai, je te jure! lol! Hummm... moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire sur James! Je l'aime beaucouuuup! En tout cas, en tant que père de Harry... lol Et puis ppssstttt petit secret! On va voir Sirius dans le prochain chapitre!! Bon, probablement que vous en doutiez tous étant donné mon sondage.... (Jamais été bonne dans l'art de camoufler mes secrets) Pis non je suis pas capable d'écrire dans le char! lol! Quand j'étais jeune, oui, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'ai perdu ce talent-là! 1 heure de route pis j'étais sur les Gravol! En voyage, j'suis allée faire un tour sur la Côte-Nord (Tadoussac) pis après je suis redescendue par Québec pour atterrir à Sherbrooke Et puis voilà! De rien pour ma review lol! C'est vraiment délire votre affaire j'aime le bout des claviers (oh le délire) et puis j'aime Drago je l'imagine en pyjama bleu en train de manger du pop corn héhéhé c'est toute cute! Pis c'est pas mal ca! lol!

**Amaz **: As-tu passé des belles vacances?? Tout le monde est allé/ou ira en vacances ces temps-ci c'est chouette lol :P Merci pour ta review!! J'espère que t'as aimé autant la suite!!

**Fiero **: non NONN!!!!!! Ai-je causé un décès? J'espère que non!!! T'as pas eu ta dose et EN PLUS, je poste en retard! Non mais quelle irresponsable je faiiiiiis! Tu as survécu? Assez pour lire le tout dernier chapitre? T'as aimé? Ça t'a ressuscité? lol! En tout cas merci pour ta review!! Mais dis-moi, t'es nouveau/nouvelle ou bien c'est que tu ne reviewais pas avant? Bon bah voilà! Marchi!

**Aurel22 **: Une tite nouvelle! J'suis toute émue Il y a plein de tits nouveaux. Je vous aime!! Coup de coeur aux nouveaux!! Okay, j'arrête mon délire et je te réponds, lol! Je suis vraiment contente que t'aimes, j'espère que vas apprécier la suite aussi, alors voilà, un énorme merci pour ta petite review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir.

**Sarah Black** : Ouuuf! Il se peut que tu sois nouvelle toi aussi n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais plus... Tu me dis quelque chose, mais peut-être parce que j'ai déjà lu une de tes fics? Serait-ce possible? Bon! Trève de bavardage inutile! Merci pour ta review et... Que dire? Merci!

**Dw££i** : Tu trouves qu'ils se voient trop souvent? Possible. Mais la relation entre Ron et Hermione sera beaucoup plus compliqué que celle entre Ginny et Harry. Tu verras bien. Merci pour ta review, c'est intéressant de savoir que tu préfères les petits chapitres, parce que je ne sais jamais à quelle longueur m'arrêter

**Mary-v** : Ohh C'est la première fic en français que tu lis? Je suis touchée Tu es anglaise d'origine? Si oui, tu parles très bien français! Comme tu as pu le voir, la réaction de Ginny a été très bonne... Même si je n'en avais pas beaucoup parlé avant, Ginny aussi l'aimait depuis un moment déjà... Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre-ci autant que les autres! Merci pour ta review!

**Virg05** : Salut toi! Voilà la suite! En attendant, j'attends toujours après ton chapitre 3... Allez, hop! Tu es de retour de vacances? Tu as aimé ça? En tout cas, merci pour ta review!!


	7. Sirius

**¤Chapitre Six¤**  
  
**¤Sirius¤**  
  
En arrivant dans son propre salon, Harry fut agréablement surpris d'y trouver Sirius, assis face à ses parents dans son fauteuil préféré.  
  
- Salut, Harry. On n'attendait que toi pour passer à table.  
  
- Sirius ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu par ici ! Mais où est passée Beltiane ? Elle est restée chez toi ? Elle n'aurait pas dû !  
  
Un silence glacial accueillit sa déclaration. Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, il avait su qu'il venait de faire une erreur monumentale. James tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre quelque chose par signes, mais ce fut peine perdue. L'humeur de Sirius baissa d'un cran.  
  
- Oh... Sirius... Je...  
  
- Ça ira, Harry, l'interrompit-il. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Beltiane m'a quitté hier soir, sans demander son reste. Elle dit que je voyage trop, qu'elle ne représente rien pour moi, mais c'est faux. Elle voudrait que je me trouve un emploi stable, qu'on s'achète une jolie maison à la campagne et qu'on ait des dizaines d'enfants, mais tu vois, je ne suis pas prêt pour cela.  
  
- Patmol, je crois qu'Harry n'a pas besoin de savoir tout cela dans les moindres détails.  
  
Le jeune homme en question jeta un regard noir vers son père.  
  
- James Potter, tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu sous-estimes encore ton fils. Harry a beaucoup vieilli depuis ses cinq ans ; il n'est plus du tout l'enfant qu'il était. Accepte-le donc, une bonne fois pour toutes !  
  
Le père et le fils baissèrent les yeux, aussi intimidés l'un que l'autre par les paroles de Sirius.  
  
- Je disais donc, reprit ce dernier, que Beltiane désirait une vie stable, ce que je n'étais pas prêt à lui offrir. J'aime les enfants, mais je crois qu'à l'âge où je suis rendu, il est un peu tard pour en commencer la conception.  
  
- Mais Sirius, s'opposa Harry, tu n'as à peine qu'une trentaine d'années !  
  
- J'aurai bientôt quarante ans. En tout cas, je lui ai dit tout cela et elle a décidé de partir. Tu vois, nous n'étions peut-être pas faits pour vivre ensemble.  
  
Il se tut. Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration. Pourtant, Sirius affichait un air mi-satisfait, mi-résigné. Il ne semblait pas trop triste. Après tout, peut-être avait-il fini par accepter son sort. Coureur de jupons incontesté à l'adolescence, il cherchait encore aujourd'hui son âme sœur et bien qu'il avait tenté de se construire une vie avec plusieurs genres de femmes, il n'avait pas encore trouvé celle qui ferait battre son cœur à cent milles à l'heure.  
  
Heureusement, il avait son travail, qui lui permettait de toujours bouger et de rencontrer du nouveau à presque tous les jours. Quatre ans après sa sortie de Poudlard, il avait obtenu avec brio son diplôme d'Auror sur le terrain. Depuis, il travaillait pour le Ministère. D'une bagarre avec un troll surexcité, il gardait le souvenir d'une légère cicatrice sur son avant-bras gauche. Ce qui n'altérait en rien sa sensualité légendaire, car même passé le cap de la trentaine, Sirius Black demeurait un homme très séduisant, même pour les femmes de beaucoup plus jeunes que lui. Catégorie dont Beltiane faisait partie.  
  
Tout récemment, il avait accompli le plus beau coup de filet de toute sa carrière. Un sorcier à l'esprit mal tourné avait été pris à utiliser la magie noire pour forcer les gens à faire ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Moins pire que l'Impérium, mais tout autant défendu par la loi par le décret numéro 714, déposé le 7 juillet 1884 après un vote intense auprès du Comité International de la Magie.  
  
Après perquisition, ils avaient trouvé dans la maison où habitait le fautif une multitude d'objets de sorcellerie, pour la plupart illégals et les avaient rapidement confisqués. L'homme n'avait pas été enfermé à Azkaban, mais après un examen de sa santé mentale, on l'avait placé sous haute sécurité dans un des plus prestigieux établissements psychiatriques de toute l'Angleterre.  
  
Habituellement, on appelait les Aurors pour combattre des animaux magiques dangereux, régler un duel entre deux sorciers voisins ou réparer les erreurs faites par quelques sorcières maladroites. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient eu à se défendre contre quelqu'un de bien réel et lui, Sirius, avait fait partie de cette équipe spéciale qui avait réussi à accomplir sa mission. Il en était tellement fier ! Et Beltiane, qui souhaitait qu'il abandonne tout cela...  
  
Non, vraiment, ils n'étaient tout simplement pas faits pour être ensemble.  
  
- Tout cela est bien intéressant, dit soudain Lily, qui jusque là s'était bien tenue de dire quelque chose. Je sais que je suis en minorité ici, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les trois hommes devant elle, mais je suis en train de mourir de faim. Si on allait manger ?  
  
James accueillit cette proposition avec grand enthousiasme et Sirius, enchanté, lança à Lily un regard de reconnaissance pour l'avoir sorti de ses sombres pensées. Harry, lui, abandonna ses valises devant le foyer et se rua à la cuisine.  
  
Les propos de son parrain l'avaient perturbé. Ils s'aimaient bien, mais n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Et si un jour c'était la même chose entre lui et Ginny ? Pour l'instant, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, mais qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver demain ?  
  
Il mit fin à ses morbides interrogations en se resservant de pommes de terre. Après tout, autant vivre la vie jour après jour et en profiter, non ?  
  
- Tu as reçu du courrier pendant ton absence.  
  
- Hein ? Pourquoi Hedwige ne me l'a-t-elle pas apporté chez les Weasley ?  
  
- Ce n'était pas Hedwige, répondit calmement Lily. Tu sais bien que depuis que des élèves de l'école ont tenté de réduire en cendres leur bulletin de notes, Dumbledore préfère poster tous les papiers importants aux parents plutôt qu'à leurs enfants afin d'éviter un nouveau scandale. Tu as reçu ta liste scolaire pour l'an prochain, ta confirmation de choix de cours et la rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre.  
  
- Maman ! Tu lis mon courrier ! s'exclama Harry, interloqué.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis ta mère.  
  
- Mais... mais... mais je pourrais recevoir quelque chose de personnel !  
  
Lily éclata de rire en voyant l'air apeuré de son fils.  
  
- Comme quoi ? Une lettre de Ginny, par exemple ?  
  
- Euh... Oui, par exemple.  
  
Harry se tut, sentant le rouge écarlate envahir ses joues. Ses parents et Sirius riaient de bon cœur de l'affrontement compromettant qu'il venait de subir et lentement, leur gaieté d'esprit finit par le gagner.  
  
- On pourrait aller chercher tes fournitures scolaires aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui proposa Sirius.  
  
Il hésita. Il était grandement capable d'aller acheter ses fournitures seul. D'un autre côté, une sortie avec son parrain était toujours une aventure. Oh ! Le dilemme !  
  
- On invitera Ron à se joindre à nous... l'encouragea Sirius.  
  
- D'accord ! accepta-t-il finalement en souriant.  
  
- ...À moins que tu ne préfères Ginny...  
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous les trois se tordent à nouveau de rire.  
  
- Oh, ça va, marmonna Harry en se levant de table. Je vais voir s'ils peuvent venir.  
  
Il se rendit au salon où il prit une petite poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et s'agenouilla devant le foyer, avant d'y entrer la tête.  
  
- Le Terrier !  
  
Il attrapa le tournis, ce qui n'était pas idéal après avoir mangé, et avala quelques cendres, mais le voyage se passa quand même assez bien et sa tête arriva saine et sauve à destination.  
  
- ...état financier un peu moins critique...  
  
- Euh... Excusez-moi, interrompit Harry.  
  
Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui, surprises. Apparemment, il venait de troubler une conversation assez sérieuse.  
  
- Mr et Mrs Weasley, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger. Je sais que je viens tout juste de partir d'ici, mais je dois parler à Ron et Ginny, c'est important. Euh... S'il-vous-plaît.  
  
Molly lui sourit chaleureusement, se leva et sortit du salon sans un mot, probablement pour aller avertir ses enfants de sa présence. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait plus les entendre, Arthur se tourna vers le foyer.  
  
- Ouf ! Harry, on peut dire que tu arrives juste au bon moment !  
  
- J'avais plutôt l'impression du contraire, répondit-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que j'ai interrompu ?  
  
- Oh... Disons que Molly voudrait qu'on achète quelque chose d'assez dispendieux. Je sais bien que j'ai hérité d'une augmentation de salaire, mais quand même, nous ne sommes pas millionnaires.  
  
Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal et il commençait à avoir hâte que Ron et Ginny arrivent.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin ils daignèrent faire leur apparition, Mr Weasley sortit en fermant la porte et les laissa seuls.  
  
- Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement Ginny en le voyant.  
  
- Salut, ma belle ! Je m'ennuyais déjà ! Euh, non, je blague, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron, qui commençait légèrement à verdir.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda la jeune fille, toute heureuse de la nouvelle attitude d'Harry.  
  
- Euh... Je vais acheter mes fournitures cet après-midi avec Sirius et je me demandais si vous vouliez venir avec nous. Ça vous dit ?  
  
Ron hocha lentement la tête. Ginny, juste à côté de lui, avait littéralement le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Je vais aller demander de l'argent à papa !  
  
- Oh, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment de lui parler d'argent, la prévint-il.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà partie.  
  
- C'est parce que tu ne la connais pas, dit Ron en souriant faiblement. Elle peut être très persuasive, parfois. Lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient très facilement. Surtout de papa.  
  
Puis il se tut. Harry regardait son ami, un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
- Ron, je... Je croyais que...  
  
- Non, Harry, ça va, l'interrompit-il. Tu croyais que j'acceptais ta relation avec Gin et tu as bien fait puisque c'est la vérité. N'empêche que je me demande toujours ce que tu lui trouves... En tout cas, j'y ai bien réfléchi et je suis heureux pour vous deux. Laisse-moi seulement m'habituer...  
  
- D'accord, merci, répondit le jeune homme, visiblement soulagé.  
  
- Non, ce qui m'énerve le plus... C'est Hermione. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé ce matin. J'y pense, j'y pense, j'y pense et je crois que je vais devenir complètement fou. Je...  
  
- Ça y est, les gars ! s'exclama Ginny, triomphante, en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Harry soupira de soulagement. Les dalles sur le plancher autour de la cheminée chez lui étaient dures et rugueuses. Ses pauvres genoux et ses paumes de mains en gémissaient de mécontentement.  
  
- Merveilleux, dit-il avec empressement. Donc, on se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur à quatorze heures pile ?  
  
Ginny approuva de la tête. Il lui sourit en échange.  
  
- On se revoit tantôt, alors. Bye, Gin. Bye, Ron.  
  
Il se retira vivement du feu, heureux de se relever malgré ses membres endoloris.  
  
- Alors ? s'enquit immédiatement Sirius.  
  
- Quatorze heures, Chaudron Baveur.  
  
- On y sera.  
  
Harry ne poussa pas la conversation plus loin et monta directement à sa chambre. Il ressentait le besoin, tout-à-coup, de se retrouver seul avec lui-même pour mieux réfléchir aux derniers événements de sa vie sentimentale et amoureuse.

* * *

__

_Chambre d'Harry_  
_13h45_  
  
- Ça te dérangerait si l'on partait tout de suite ? demanda Sirius en entrant dans la pièce. C'est que vois-tu, je connais le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur et j'aimerais avoir le temps de lui dire quelques mots en passant.  
  
- Oh, pas de problème, assura Harry. Je dois seulement aller demander un peu d'argent à mon père. Ce ne sera pas très long, je reviens...  
  
Il referma doucement son livre en prenant le soin de marquer la page où il était rendu, puis il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Son père était dans la cuisine, à travailler sur un cas important du Ministère.  
  
- Tu m'étonneras toujours, James, dit Sirius en arrivant derrière Harry. Travailler le samedi, alors qu'à Poudlard, tu étais si peu studieux et toujours occupé à reluquer les filles.  
  
- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, répondit le principal intéressé. Je suis toujours aussi peu studieux. Il s'agit de notre demande de faire voter une loi pour la réhabilitation des loups-garous sur le marché du travail.  
  
- Et ça avance ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.  
  
- À pas de fourmis, oui. Notre demande a encore été rejetée la semaine passée, mais je tente de préparer avec Lily un nouveau dossier qui sera encore plus imposant que l'autre. Et j'essaie de convaincre Remus de témoigner... mais Merlin seul sait qu'il est têtu !  
  
- Hum ! Hum ! interrompit soudain Harry. Notre rendez-vous est dans dix minutes et je n'ai pas encore eu mon argent, moi.  
  
- C'est vrai, approuva Sirius. J'y vais tout de suite. Rejoins-moi quand tu seras prêt.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce et Harry se tourna vers son père, qui s'était déjà replongé dans ses papiers.  
  
- Papa... L'argent pour mes livres...  
  
- Humm... ? fit-il en relevant la tête. Ah oui... Prends la clé du coffre sur mon bureau, tu n'auras qu'à passer par Gringotts.  
  
- Merci, p'pa.  
  
Il quitta la cuisine pour la chambre de ses parents, puis se mit en chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il dut emprunter encore une fois le Réseau de Cheminette. Pour un garçon qui détestait ce moyen de transport, il commençait à penser qu'il l'utilisait souvent ces jours-ci.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva, Sirius était assis à une table et buvait un verre d'on-ne-savait-trop-quoi, une sorte de boisson rouge avec des fruits noirs.  
  
- Ton ami n'est pas ici ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
  
- Non. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
- Non, merci, répondit Harry en dédaignant le verre posé entre eux.  
  
Il jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
  
- Quatorze heures. Ginny devrait arriver bientôt. Euh... Ron aussi, bien sûr.  
  
Sirius rit discrètement.  
  
- Elle te plaît, hein, la petite Weasley ?  
  
- Mmm... oui, un peu, répondit-il d'un ton détaché. Oh ! Les voilà !  
  
En effet, on pouvait apercevoir au loin deux têtes rousses se frayer hâtivement un chemin jusqu'à leur table. En arrivant à leur hauteur, Ginny se jeta sur Harry et l'assaillit d'un long et tendre baiser.  
  
- Salut, Harry ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus !  
  
Sirius se mit à rigoler seul dans son coin et Ron feignit de n'avoir rien vu ni entendu. Harry, lui, hésitait entre deux émotions. Il avait adoré le bonjour un peu spécial de Ginny. Il était même probable que s'ils avaient été seuls, il en aurait redemandé. D'un autre côté, il détestait quand Sirius se payait sa tête à n'en plus finir.  
  
- Bon, ça va Sirius, tu peux arrêter de rire.  
  
- Mmmmph... Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, Ginny, je t'assure que je ne riais pas de toi, mais bien d'Harry, affirma-t-il à la jeune fille, qui avait presque l'air offusqué.  
  
- On y va ou pas ? s'impatienta soudain Ron, se sentant un peu exclu de la conversation.  
  
- Bien sûr. Aussitôt que j'aurai terminé ma boisson.  
  
- Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Ginny.  
  
- Oh... Je n'en suis pas sûr. Après tout, ça a un goût bizarre, je ne devrais peut-être pas le boire. Par contre, les petites boules noires sont plutôt intéressantes à mâchouiller...  
  
- Oh wouach ! Sirius !  
  
Les trois adolescents ne purent retenir une grimace de dégoût.  
  
- Mais non, je plaisante ! s'exclama-t-il en riant, satisfait de l'effet qu'avait produit sa blague sur son neveu. C'est du jus de fruits. Les choses noires, ce sont des cerises...  
  
- Sirius ! gronda Harry. Arrête, avec tes blagues idiotes et viens-t'en sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'attendre tout l'après-midi !  
  
- Je dois passer par Gringotts, avertit Ginny.  
  
- Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura le jeune homme.  
  
- Alors allons-y, consentit finalement Sirius. Direction Gringotts !  
  
Ils empruntèrent tous les quatre le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant l'imposant édifice qu'était la banque la plus fréquentée de tout l'univers sorcier. Les rues n'étaient pas encore très achalandées et le soleil était au rendez-vous. Lentement, Ron commença à se sentir mieux.  
  
À l'intérieur de la bâtisse, les Gobelins s'activaient en prenant bien soin de ne jamais être accueillants avec qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'Harry s'approcha du comptoir, celui qui lui répondit prit le temps de le détailler de la tête aux pieds avant de demander, d'une voix grinçante :  
  
- C'est pour quoi ?  
  
- Un retrait, répondit rapidement l'adolescent. Dans le coffre de James Potter et Lily Evans. Euh... Je ne me souviens plus du numéro.  
  
- Et vous êtes ?  
  
- Harry Potter. Leur fils.  
  
- Je suis désolé, répondit le Gobelin en prenant un air faussement attristé. Je ne crois pas que Mr Harry Potter puisse ouvrir...  
  
- J'ai la clé, l'interrompit-il.  
  
L'homme – enfin, si c'en était un – leva un sourcil, intéressé. Harry sortit maladroitement l'objet de sa poche et le lui donna.  
  
- Et Ron et Ginny souhaiteraient retirer de l'argent du coffre d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, ajouta-t-il en pointant ses deux amis du doigt.  
  
- J'imagine que ces jeunes gens ont aussi leur clé ? dit-il en détaillant les adolescents avec dédain.  
  
Ginny la lui tendit en retenant une grimace de dégoût au contact de la main aux longs doigts froids et aux ongles effilés sur la sienne.  
  
- Venez.  
  
Ron et Ginny suivirent le Gobelin sans discuter jusqu'à un wagon de bois derrière le comptoir.  
  
- Tu viens, Sirius ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers son parrain.  
  
- Euh... Non, sans façon, répondit-il, gêné. Ces voyages sous terre me donnent toujours un peu mal au cœur... Allez-y, je vais vous attendre ici.  
  
- Comme tu voudras.  
  
Il alla rejoindre les deux autres, puis la descente aux sous-sols débuta. Lorsqu'ils en revinrent, les bourses pleines de pièces, Ron commençait à avoir le teint légèrement verdâtre. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'Harry remarqua que ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur rousse.  
  
Ils ne trouvèrent nul part trace de Sirius. C'est seulement en sortant à l'extérieur qu'ils l'aperçurent en pleine discussion avec Neville et sa mère. Ils saluèrent tous les trois le garçon et l'invitèrent à venir faire ses achats avec eux. Invitation qu'il déclina ; ses fournitures étaient déjà achetées depuis la veille.  
  
Enfin, Sirius en termina avec sa conversation qui se prolongeait de plus en plus.  
  
- Très bien, Alice. On se revoit à la prochaine réunion. Désolé, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry. J'ai été littéralement jeté dehors par les Gobelins. Bon, quelqu'un a-t-il besoin de chaudrons ? Baguette ? Plumes et encre ?

* * *

Cela devait faire au moins une cinquantaine de boutiques qu'ils visitaient et Sirius croulait sous le poids des paquets.  
  
- Ça vous dirait d'arrêter quelques minutes et boire quelque chose ? suggéra-t-il, exténué.  
  
Ron accueillit sa demande avec joie et ils s'attablèrent tous les quatre sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai tout, annonça fièrement Ginny.  
  
Les garçons, après un bref coup d'œil à leur liste, approuvèrent en silence.  
  
- Il ne reste plus qu'à partir, constata Sirius avec soulagement.  
  
Il venait de subir un tel écoeurement du magasinage qu'il ne croyait plus revenir avant ses 70 ans. À cet âge-là, peut-être aurait-il oublié à quel point c'était éreintant... Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Non, mais quelle idée il avait eue d'accompagner trois adolescents dans les boutiques ! De toute façon, il n'avait servi qu'à traîner les sacs.  
  
- Hey ! s'exclama Harry. Gin, Ron, vous pourriez venir souper avec nous ce soir ?  
  
Aussitôt, Sirius réagit et lui jeta un regard embarrassé.  
  
- Euh... Ne lance pas tes invitations trop vite, ta tante Pétunia vient souper ce soir.  
  
- Hein ? Oh, je ne savais pas, je... euh...  
  
Il jeta un regard gêné vers Ginny.  
  
- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle. On se reverra une autre fois.  
  
Ron hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il partageait l'opinion de sa sœur. Harry soupira, visiblement soulagé. Comme il était le seul à ne pas avoir terminé la coupe de crème glacée qu'il avait commandée plus tôt, il se dépêcha de la finir et ils purent repartir vers le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
En chemin, il réussit à vaincre sa timidité excessive et prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille fut enchantée par ce geste. Elle ne pouvait savoir à quel point cela avait demandé d'effort et de courage à Harry, mais elle l'appréciait tout de même. Sirius, s'il le remarqua, ne passa aucun commentaire cette fois-ci.  
  
- Allez-y, tous les deux, dit Harry à l'intention de Ron et de Sirius. Je dois parler à Ginny deux minutes.  
  
- Oh ! Je vois ! Parler... répondit son parrain, un sourire moqueur au bout des lèvres.  
  
- Je crois que je préfère ne pas voir ça, ricana nerveusement Ron.  
  
Ils partirent l'un après l'autre dans un éclat de flammes vertes et Harry se retrouva seul avec Ginny.  
  
- On dirait que Ron va mieux, lui dit-il.  
  
- Et Sirius est toujours aussi blagueur, lui répondit-elle.  
  
Il y eut un silence mal à l'aise.  
  
- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
- Oh... Rien d'important.  
  
Elle attendait quoi, merde ? D'habitude, elle se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser ! Voulait-elle qu'il fasse les premiers pas ? Il avait toujours été nul là-dedans. Même lorsqu'il était petit, il...  
  
- Il faudrait peut-être y aller, alors.  
  
Hein? Partir, comme ça, sans, euh...!? Ohhh... Il craqua. Tant pis pour les clients du Chaudron Baveur. Ils n'avaient qu'à regarder ailleurs. Et puis Merlin que c'était bon de l'embrasser et de la tenir près de soi, alors que tou semblait s'arrêter d'exister.  
  
À contre-cœur, ils se séparèrent et Ginny disparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Alors qu'il en fixait encore les flammes, naviguant dans ses propres pensées, une voix le fit sursauter.  
  
- C'est toujours rafraîchissant de voir un jeune couple comme le vôtre.  
  
- Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?  
  
Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
  
- Tu oublies que je peux transplaner... Ta mère m'envoit te chercher. Oh, je lui ai dit que tu étais très occupé, mais elle veut te voir immédiatement. Je crois que ça a un rapport entre la visite de ta tante ce soir et l'état de ta chambre...  
  
- Merci, Sirius, dit-il en soupirant. J'y vais tout de suite.  
  
Il soupira à nouveau en entrant dans la cheminée.  
  
- Oh, joie ! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Ménage et Dudley dans la même journée ! Merlin, j'en frétille d'excitation...

* * *

****

**Modification importante** : **_À lire absolument_** : J'ai apporté une légère modification à l'histoire. Au chapitre 4, j'avais expliqué que la Carte du Maraudeur avait été donnée à Ron par les jumeaux. Par après, je me suis dit que comme Harry était le seul descendant direct des Maraudeurs (Sirius ne s'est pas marié, Remus n'a pas d'enfants et Peter non plus) la Carte lui revenait de plein droit. J'ai donc modifié ce passage au Chapitre 4. **Harry** **est** donc maintenant **le propriétaire** de la Cape d'Invisibilité ET **de la** **Carte du Maraudeur**, léguée par son père lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Voilà !

**Sirius **: Vous avez tous pu voir ce qui était advenu de Sirius! Après le sondage, mais aussi par mon propre jugement, j'ai décidé d'imaginer mon Siri adoré hétéro :) Après tout, je me dis que s'il avait été homosexuel, J.K. Rowling en aurait fait au moins une petite allusion... Et puis pour l'instant, Sirius est seul, mais il se trouvera quelqu'un qui correspondra à ses goûts :) À vous de découvrir qui c'est :) Moi je ne dis rien :P

**Bonne fête Aelea WoOd!** Pour ses 18 ans! Tous en choeur! Bonne fêteuuuuuuh Aeleaaaaaaaaaaaaa Bonne fêteuuuuuuuuuh Aeleaaaaaaaa Bonne fêteuuuuuuuuuuh Bonne fêteuuuuuuuuuuh Bonne fêteuuuuuuuuuuuh Aeleaaaaaaaa!  
  
**Réponses aux reviews :**  
  
**Pour tous** : Vos belles petites reviews me font sourire, ça me donne juste envie de vous écrire encore tout plein de chapitres! Mille fois merci! -xox- ¤GrOs BeCs BaVeUx¤!!  
**P.S.** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur opinion à propos de Sirius!

**Missannie **: Eye une autre québécoise!! QUÉBEC POWER! lol!! Il est stupide hein Ron? héhé! Le pire c'est qu'au fond, il l'aime Hermione sauf qu'il le sait pas... tsé yé con... Y s'est jamais posé la question de savoir si il l'aimait ou pas fak là vite de même ya répondu non. Ehhhh faudrait quand même pas que je dise toute avant de l'écrire! lol! Sirius, divorcé de Tonks? Ahhhh j'y avais jamais pensé à celle-là! lol! Mais non! Mon Sirius ne s'est jamais marié! lol! Hummm... Bah c'est ca! Merci pis bye!

**Caroline Black** : Salut! Premièrement, je suis désolée, Sirius n'est pas gay ;) Mais je prévois faire faire des apparitions à Severus dans pas long! Y compris de longues confrontations entre lui et Sirius hihi Eyyeee mais je suis en train de dévoiler tout le punch! ¤s'assome mentalement¤ et puis merci pour ta review :)

**Aurelia** : Eh oui! C'est le problème avec le décalage horaire! Si je poste vendredi soir, tout le monde dort. Si je poste samedi matin, il est déjà 2-3 heures de l'après-midi en France et si je me levais à 3h du mat' pour poster, le monde du Québec dormirait ;) Voilà pourquoi ma fic n'est pas toujours facile à trouver... Mais au pire, tu sais, tu n'as qu'à aller dans "Search" et faire une recherche soit à partir de mon nom, soit à partir du titre de la fic. Ou bien tu m'ajoutes dans tes Author Alerts, comme ça t'es sûre de ne pas manquer un seul chapitre! Merci pour ta review, on se revoit au prochain chap'! :)

**Amaz **: Kikou!! Ben merci!!

**Morwan **: loll! Bah la réaction de Ron eurrff c'est qu'il est idiot ¤On s'en était rendu compte... Non c'est vrai? Si, si, je t'assure!¤ non, en vrai je vais l'expliquer au travers des chapitres, mais je n'envisageais pas vraiment de l'expliquer comme tel, euh... En tout cas, je me comprends! Disons qu'en gros, il aime Hermione, mais il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte (Je vous disais qu'il était débile) disons que... Ron ne se rend jamais compte de rien... Il est pas mal toujours dans sa bulle (Je connais des gens comme ça) et quand Hermione lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait, bah il s'est senti menacé (Je connais des gens comme ça aussi) et sur l'impulsion du moment il a répondu non (Je connais des gens comme ça aussi) Pour ce qui est de la future conquête de Sirius, j'aime mieux ne pas en dire trop pour garder le minimum de suspens lol!

**Chtooty** : Oui c'est de la romance à l'état pur lol! Mais aussi du général... Parce que quand même, il va se passer quelque chose dans l'histoire, pas seulement des baisers et du blabla. La plupart du temps, oui, mais j'aimerais aussi exploiter le petit côté familial avec les parents d'Harry et Sirius tout nouvellement ressuscités :) Merci pour ta review, p'tite nouvelle lectrice! (Ou lecteur...!?)

**Bartiméus **: Tu pars en vacances? lol! Ben bonnes vacances, profites-en avant que l'école recommence ¤regard noir vers le calendrier¤ hihi, j'avoue que bon... C'est peut-être un peu... Comment dire.... Spécial, le concept du je t'aime bonne nuit, mais eye! il est tard et Harry est tout timide :) Et puis t'en fais pas, habituellement les gars de 17 ans sont moins stupides que ca! Harry est un cas... spécial. Timidité excessive... héhé... Bon je me tais. De toute facon, merci pour ta review! lol!

**Lyls** : Merci beaucoup!! :) Merci aussi d'avoir donné ton opinion à propos de Sirius! :)

**Dw££i** : hihi! T'en fais pas, il est vivant! Tant qu'à savoir avec qui il sera... Eye, tu me fais penser à une chose importante, qui sera le nouveau prof de DCFM? Euh... il va falloir que j'y pense sérieusement. En touka merci de m'y avoir fait penser lol même si c'était peut-être pas volontaire! Pis merci pour ta review!

**Aelea WoOd** : Dans 8 jours c'est ta fête? Hummm... Euh.... Ca doit donc être.... Euh... De ces jours-ci... lol! En tout cas, bonne fête (en retard ou en avance je sais pas trop...) 18 ans c'est.... Beaucoup... Non en fait c'est seulement 3 de plus que moi et 2 de moins que 20... Euh... ¤Eye! Réveille! C'est pas le temps de dormir!¤ ¤Mets son cerveau à On¤ Et oui j'ai passé des belles vacances merci :P Pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione... On ne saura pas tout de suite... Ça va plutôt commencer à évoluer leur affaire quand ils seront rendus à Poudlard, mais selon ce que j'ai en tête, ce sera loooong et compliqué. Héhé! Comme j'ai déjà dit à Bartiméus, il est vrai que le concept du je t'aime-bonne nuit est un peu spécial lol! Mais c'est la faute d'Harry :) Il est trop timide! Et Ginny est un peu... Comment dire? Elle est un peu dominatrice... Je veux dire... Elle aime faire durer le plaisir...lol En l'embrassant et en le laissant là, seul comme un idiot, elle le fait rêver du jour où il en aura plus... Euh... Je ne me comprends plus.... En touka, j'espère que t'as compris un peu le concept oO Pour ce qui est de la poussée hormonale qui fait qu'habituellement un ado peut pas s'empêcher de rester collé à sa blonde 24h/24, j'y ai pensé, mais je ne voudrais quand même pas que ca devienne trop hot! lol! Et puis ils ne sont qu'au début... Et Harry est encore un petit immaculé de toute caresse féminine... Laissons-lui le temps :) Bon ca commence à être long pas mal! En plus je parle pour rien dire! lol! Fak c'est ca! Encore bonne fête! ;)

**Audrey** : Salut! Bah la suite, normalement c'est à tous les samedi, mais il arrive que je sois en retard! lol! Enchantée de te connaître alors moi aussi je me présente ;) J'm'apelle kawiz de mon p'tit nom Marie-Eve, j'ai 15 ans et j'ai déjà lu pas mal de fics. Non, je suis pas une adulte, non je te trouve pas trop audacieuse d'avoir laissé une review et de t'être présentée, au contraire c'est super chouette :) Même si j'étais une adulte, je ne voudrais pas que tu me vouvoies (moi-même je ne vouvoie que mes grands-parents) Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'attends une nouvelle review de toi pour ce chapitre-ci! Faut pas être gêné d'en envoyer une, même si c'est juste pour dire un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs!

**Celui-qui-conte-des-blagues-idiotes...** : Ah bon? Tu serais pas parenté avec Sirius par hasard? ;) Pour ce qui est de l'action, il y en aura un peu lorsqu'ils entreront à Poudlard (enfin, j'espère) parce que je me rends vraiment compte que ça tombe un petit peu trop à l'eau de rose (...) mais bon. Comme tu le dis si bien, il s'agit d'une fic romance! lol Pour ce qui est de Ron, je crois que je vais peut-être donner une explication ou faire un flash-back dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne pensais pas l'expliquer, mais plutôt le faire comprendre au fil de l'histoire, mais comme tout le monde s'interroge, peut-être... Euh... Revenons à nos moutons. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et euh... Dis-moi, t'es un gars? Si oui ils sont rares ici! lol Tout un spécimen! J'peux te garder pour t'étudier? ;) Nannn c'est une joke! (Traduction Québéco-Française : Je blague) lol! En tout cas! Merci!

**Boneless** : Ohhhh un autre garçonnnnnnnnnn!!! Les perles rares sont arrivées ;) Hey, t'as lu Sous la lune d'Août? Moi aussi. Ça m'étonne un peu d'un gars ;) Mais bon, il faut croire que OUI MESDAMES IL EXISTE ENCORE DES GARÇONS ROMANTIQUES! hihi! Et oui, tu as raison, Ron n'est pas exactement le modèle de finesse et de sensibilité en ce qui a trait aux filles :) Mais non! Harry ne s'est pas fait rejeté! Pauvre petit! Ça l'aurait traumatisé à vie ;) En tout cas euh... Ben merci pour ta review! (C'était le but principal de ma réponse, non?)

**Dinoushette **: Tiens, une autre qui veut mon Sirius Chéri avec Severus ;) J'suis désolée, mais non! Severus fera quand même des apparitions aux côtés de Sirius plus tard... Peut-être pas très amicales, mais des apparitions quand même! Merci quand même d'avoir répondu! Eh oui, des fois il me manque de courage pour écrire les chapitres, mais présentement, je ne manque pas trop de support, c'est cool! Touka, merci pour ta review!!

**Virg05 **: Merci! Pour ce qui est de ton chapitre 3, bah tu as fini par l'écrire ;)

**Gody** : Mais non mais non! lol! Hermione n'a pas demandé Ron en mariage ;) Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait et lui lui a dit que qu'il ne l'aimait pas :) C'est aussi simple que ça, désolée si je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le chapitre! Voilà :) Merci pour ta review :)

**Karok** : Désolée on n'a pas encore su ce qui se passait avec Ron et Hermione :) Ce sera long et compliqué, leur affaire... Attends-toi à beaucoup d'interrogations! ¤rire sadique¤ lol! Touka! Merci pour ta review............ Ehhh les vacances se r'tournent! Calye! (Prononcer Call-Ail) J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école... mouahahaaaaa... NONNN PiIiÉéÉé! Hummm Au fait, t'as quel âge?

**Alexandra5 **: Hi! I understand English just a little bit, but enough to understand your review :) C'est compliqué de t'expliquer en anglais pourquoi Hermione a rejeté Ron, alors j'espère que tu comprendras en français (Après tout, tu as compris ma fic alors pourquoi pas ma réponse à ta review?) En fait, Ron aime Hermione, mais il ne le sait pas. He never wondered about it... Donc, sous le choc, il a répondu non. :) Hey, j'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes dans mon anglais lol! Je suis vraiment pas bonne! Anyway, merci pour ta review!

**Maria **: Wow! Une p'tite Grecque qui parle anglais qui est déménagée au Québec et qui a appris le français ;) C'est rigolo :) Moi aussi je viens du Québec, mais je suis plate! J'ai pas autant d'origines que toi! Sérieux, je trouve ça cool! Euh... Bon... Revenons à nos oignons.... Dans mon autre fic (Qui soit dit en passant, peut-être que je ne continuerai pas... Panne d'inspiration) il n'y a présentement que Blaise et Dudley... Au début, j'avais prévu Ron/Hermione mais je ne sais plus...En tout cas! Merci pour ta review! lol!

**Tazsunny **: Merci! T'es un(e) nouveau(elle) lecteur(trice) toi aussi? Wow! C'est le fun de voir des petits nouveaux :) J'suis contente que t'aimes ça! Merci! lol!

**Louna **: À la fin complètement! :P Hey tu dois être pas mal contente hen la Sirius est PAS gay! J'ai pas mal hésité, mais la majorité du monde le voyait plus avec une fille pis si on se fie aux descriptions de J.K. Rowling... Bah en touka! J'vas y trouver quelqu'un... En fait je sais déjà qui je vais lui trouver mais je vous le dis pas nanananananaaaaaaa ¤rire sadique¤ Pis oui oui j'avais vraiment écrit "pas oublier d'écrire une longue review à Louna" juste entre "chapitre 5 pour samedi" pis "chapitre 11 si j'ai de l'inspiration" (celui de mon autre fic héhé) parce que vois-tu j'ai tellement rien à foutre que j'écris tout ce que j'ai à faire sur des petits papiers fak comme ca chu sure de pas en oublier (Avouons que j'suis une fille très occupée... ¤regard sarcastique¤) Eye maudite chanceuse t'es allée à valcartier :P Moi c'était plate genre à Québec on a vu les Plaines d'Abraham (C'est juste de la pelouse pis en plus y disaient qui avait 310 marches à monter pour aller là mais j'les ai comptées, moi! Yen avait juste 309!) pis on a été dans les centres d'achats mais on avait pas le temps de magasiner ¤faut pas chercher à comprendre...¤ héhé! Ahhh t'écris des fics? ¤ Note à moi-même : bah oui pourquoi pas? Tiens j'vas aller marquer ca sur un tit papier : voir fics à Louna¤ non mais sérieux si tu voyais le dessus de du bureau d'ordi! lol! Ya plein de petits papiers partout ;) Comme dirait ma mère, "amène pas ton chum dans ta chambre, tu vas le perdre!" (parce que ma chambre est un peu bordélique) Euh...? Pourquoi je te conte ca moi la??? Eye on a pas vu James ben ben dans ce chapitre-ci, mais pour avoir vu Sirius, on l'a vu rienque en masse. À la fin du chapitre, j'étais écoeurée de tapper S-i-r-i-u-s. Tsé c'est long. Pis mes doigts se fourraient toute! lol! Hummph... Tu t'en fous sûrement lol! Bon ben! Je commence à trouver que plus j'avance dans mes chapitres, plus mes réponses aux reviews sont longues! Fak j'vas arrêter ca la! lol!

_Kawiz  
-xox-_


	8. Vive la famille?

**¤Chapitre Sept¤  
  
¤Vive la famille!...?¤  
**

Les Dursley arrivèrent plus tard que prévu. Habituellement, les Potter soupaient aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente ; dix-huit pour les repas officiels. Ainsi, lorsque la tante Pétunia daigna se pointer le bout du nez à dix-huit heures cinquante-trois bien précisément, l'humeur de ses hôtes n'était pas à son meilleur.

- Harry, mon chéri, va donc monter la chambre d'amis à ton cousin, demanda Lily à son fils, après avoir débarassé sa sœur de son chapeau nouvelle mode et son mari de sa canne.

Quoi ? Son cousin allait dormir chez lui ! ? Ce serait bien la première fois...

- C'est pas la peine, Lily. Nous ne dormirons pas ici.

- Tu es sûre, Pétunia ? Il y a pourtant assez de place pour...

- Nous ne dormirons pas ici ! aboya sèchement Vernon.

À en croire la mine dégoûtée des Dursley, les deux familles n'étaient pas près de se réconcilier.

- Bien... Alors, vous voudrez bien que nous passions à table ? suggéra James d'une courtoisie forcée.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous avons déjà mangé.

Harry eut un sursaut en entendant la réponse de sa tante. Il jeta un regard à sa mère et vit qu'elle était aussi stupéfaite que lui. Son père, s'attendant plus ou moins à une réponse de ce genre, prit les choses en main et fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'impolitesse de ses invités.

- Nous vous attendions pour souper, mais comme vous avez déjà mangé...

- Nous ne voulions surtout pas être contaminés par un de vos virus anormaux ! murmura Vernon de façon que seul Harry l'entendit.

- ...passons tout de suite au salon.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, James entra dans la pièce, suivi de Lily et Harry, renfrognés à l'idée de ne pas manger avant une éternité. Dudley hésitait à entrer. Après toutes ces affreuses choses qu'on lui avait dites à propos des Potter, il osait à peine s'asseoir, de peur que quelque chose d'horrible ne se produise.

- Assieds-toi, Dudley ! Fais comme chez toi ! l'encouragea Harry, croyant que plus vite iraient les choses, plus vite il s'en serait débarassé.

L'adolescent jeta un regard terrifié vers sa mère, qui lui fit signe d'obéir. Alors, prudemment, il assit son énorme derrière dans un fauteuil. Le fauteuil fétiche de Sirius. Vernon et Pétunia étaient encore debout.

- Eh bien... Asseyez-vous ! les invita Lily en jetant un regard inquiet vers son mari.

Les deux adultes s'exécutèrent, mais un silence lourd de mépris s'installa dans la pièce. À ce moment, Sirius apparut dans le cadre de la porte, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux humides.

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Je commence à avoir faim, annonça-t-il joyeusement en s'essuyant les cheveux à l'aide d'une deuxième serviette.

Un silence de mort accueillit sa déclaration.

- Oh ! fit-il en réalisant qui était dans la pièce. Bonjour Mr et Mrs Dursley, bonjour Dudley. Excusez ma tenue, je sors de la douche. Alors, on va manger ?

James, Lily et Harry durent retenir difficilement un sourire face à la désinvolture caractéristique de Sirius.

- Allez-y, maugréa soudain Vernon.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Lily, surprise.

- Allez manger, qu'on en finisse.

Elle se tourna vers James et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci, commençant à trouver sa belle-famille passablement repoussante, hocha la tête et se leva.

- Très bien, allons manger. Vous pouvez rester ici ou vous joindre à nous, c'est vous qui décidez.

- On reste ici, répliqua Vernon. Et n'ayez crainte, on ne touchera à rien !

Harry poussa un soupir silencieux. Son estomac gargouillait depuis déjà deux heures ; un peu de nourriture ne serait pas de trop.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la cuisine tous les quatre, Lily referma les portes du salon et éclata de rire. Bientôt, James et Harry en firent de même.

- Sirius ! Tu es vraiment trop cool ! s'exclama Harry entre deux hoquets de rire. Tu manques tellement de classe... 'en est délirant !

- Ahhh... C'était donc ça, le regard courroucé de Mrs Dursley... murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à mon corps d'Apollon ! ajouta-t-il en bombant le torse.

- À propos, intervint James, tu te promènes pratiquement nu devant ma femme. Allez, hop ! Va t'habiller, nous ne sommes pas dans un vestiaire de Quidditch, ici !

Aussitôt, Sirius se mit au garde-à-vous et salua son ami d'enfance à la manière d'un soldat.

- Oui, mon Général !

Il donna un coup de pied au sol et accidentellement, le nœud de sa serviette se défit...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Au salon, Vernon et Pétunia s'inquiétaient de la santé mentale de leurs hôtes. Dudley, lui, tremblait comme une feuille.

- Écoute-les, Pétunia ! Ils rient ! Seuls les cinglés rient ! En particulier lorsqu'il n'ya rien de drôle !

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un bombardement ! ? Mon Dieu ! Le plancher tremble !

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn ! Je veux partir !

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- SIRIUS BLACK !

Lily ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant Sirius, rouge de honte, tenter de se cacher le plus rapidement possible à l'aide de sa serviette tombée par terre.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il en sortant de la cuisine, mal à l'aise.

- Et toi, tu ris ! s'exclama James, éberlué, en se tournant vers sa femme.

- Avoue que c'est drôle ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Non.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Ahh... James, relaxe, dit-elle en l'entourant de ses bras. Ça ne changera rien du tout que j'aie vu ton meilleur ami nu ou pas, c'est toi que j'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Lily, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Harry détourna le regard. Il détestait quand ses parents commençaient à s'embrasser juste sous ses yeux. Oh ! C'était mieux que s'ils se chicanaient, mais quand même, cela le mettait dans une situation très embarrassante.

Il pensait à Ginny. Il venait tout juste de la quitter et pourtant, elle lui manquait déjà. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait s'accrocher facilement à une personne, s'habituer à l'avoir près de soi. Il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois où ila la reverrait. Il ne savait plus si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, il n'avait aucune idée d'où ça allait les mener. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il l'aimait. Oh, ça oui, il l'aimait.

- Vous n'avez pas un peu peur que mon fauteuil casse sous le poids du petit Dudley ? s'inquiéta alors Sirius en revenant de sa chambre, habillé cette fois-ci.

- Euh...

- Oups ! Lily, je suis vraiment désolé ! Il ne faut pas croire que je n'aime pas ta famille, mais c'est parce que vois-tu, il y avait déjà une fissure dans une des pattes. Malgré le fait que... que Dudley ait un tout petit peu maigri, je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Ça va, Sirius ! coupa-t-elle en souriant. Je n'aime pas ma famille beaucoup plus que toi. Enfin, c'est sûr qu'il y a mes parents, mais si je devais choisir entre toi et Pétunia, je crois que je te considérerais comme étant un membre plus important pour notre famille.

Touché, mais orgueilleux, Sirius prit un air faussement ému et fit semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil de façon tellement comique qu'Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Pour ce qui est du fauteuil, mangeons, puis nous irons voir ce que nous pouvons faire...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Crrrac !**

- Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Pétunia.

**Crrrrrrrac !**

- Dudleyyyyy !

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Le repas tirait à sa fin et Lily commençait déjà à nettoyer quelques assiettes du bout de sa baguette lorsqu'une légère détonation leur annonça l'arrivée d'un transplaneur quelque part au salon. Quelques secondes après le premier, un second craquement se fit entendre, créant l'hystérie collective dans la pièce. Inquiète pour la réaction de sa famille, Lily se jeta littéralement sur les portes reliant le salon à la cuisine et les ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Dans un coin, Vernon et Pétunia tentaient de se cacher derrière une lampe, grelottants, gémissants et blancs comme un drap. Dans le coin opposé se tenait Anne Shipley, la petite amie de Remus, qui jetait un regard stupéfait sur toute la scène. Remus lui-même était affalé dans le fauteuil de Sirius, aussi surnommé le Fauteuil du Maraudeur, où il avait l'habitude de transplaner. Il semblait être assis sur un énorme coussin rose muni de bras qui...

- Oh ! Dudley !

Lily poussa un cri aigu en comprenant que son neveu était coincé sous Remus. En grognant, ce dernier se leva difficilement du fauteil. En entrant dans la pièce, Harry put voir que son cousin pleurait et tremblait tout autant que ses parents. Spectacle pitoyable de la part d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

Pour ajouter au malheur des Dursley, on entendit un nouveau craquement et, cette fois, Dudley se retrouva bel et bien assis par terre, les débris de la chaise l'entourant de par et d'autres.

- Oh ! s'exclama Remus, furieux. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Notre beau Fauteuil du Maraudeur, réduit en mille miettes !

- Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait une fissure..., murmura Sirius.

- Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave, je vais tout réparer, continua Remus en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Attends, tenta de l'avertir Lily, pas devant...

- _Reparo !_

Les trois Dursley poussèrent aussitôt des hurlements de terreur. Ironie du sort, Dudley se retrouva à son tour sous le fauteuil nouvellement reconstitué.

- Ah, zut ! fit Lily en constatant les dégâts psychologiques subis par ses invités.

Mauve de rage, Vernon ordonna à son fils de se relever immédiatement, puis prit sa femme par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, Dudley sur leurs pas toujours en pleurs.

- Je ne resterai pas plus longtemps dans cette maison de fous ! hurla-t-il au visage de sa belle-sœur lorsqu'elle tenta de les retenir. Jamais plus je n'accepterai d'invitation de personnages aussi grotesques, je ne veux plus vous voir approcher ma famille ! JAMAIS !

Stupéfaits, Lily, James, Harry, Sirius, Remus et Anne les regardèrent sortir en courant. Insulté par leur attitude, James dut se retenir à deux mains pour s'empêcher de leur lancer un sort.

- Ça ne doit pas être toujours amusant de vivre avec les Dursley, songea Harry tout haut.

En silence, tous les autres approuvèrent. Lily était quand même un peu déçue. Elle avait espéré mettre enfin un terme aux disputes légendaires de la famille de sa sœur et de la sienne, mais encore une fois, tous ses efforts avaient été vains. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : sa vraie famille, celle qui l'aimait et qui l'appréciait n'était pas celle avec qui elle avait passé les dix premières années de sa vie.

Elle se tourna vers ses transplaneurs. Remus discutait déjà avec James et Sirius et à voir l'ardeur qu'ils y mettaient, leur conversation n'était pas encore sur le point de se terminer.

- À quel sujet crois-tu qu'ils débattent ? interrogea-t-elle Anne en souriant.

- Leur nouveau projet de loi...Dis-moi, as-tu encore ta recette de tarte à la citrouille ?

Harry fit une tentative de sortie discrète, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici. Il monta l'escalier au pas de course et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le cœur en bouillie, submergé par le trop plein d'émotions de la journée, il songea longtemps à la question de savoir s'il devait écrire à Ginny tout de suite ou non. Après tout, il l'avait vue la journée même. Il aurait peut-être l'air accro... ! ?

Finalement, il sortit de son garde-robe un rouleau de parchemin, sa plume et un pot d'encre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et tenta de trouver l'inspiration. Au premier jet, il déchira sa lettre en mille morceaux. À sa deuxième tentative, il la réduit en boule et la jeta à la corbeille. Pourquoi était-ce soudain si compliqué d'écrire quelque chose de potable à Ginny ?

Il se réveilla aux alentours de minuit, un morceau de parchemin collé dans le front. Sa bouteille d'encre avait coulé sur ses draps et il ne trouvait plus sa plume. Trop fatigué pour se poser des questions, il prit sa couette, qui avait échappé aux taches d'encre et descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit. Il voulut s'étendre sur le divan lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un y dormait déjà.

- Sirius ! ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de son parrain. Il dormait. Un rayon de lune lui confirma cependant qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Dérouté, il remonta à l'étage et se résigna à dormir dans la chambre d'invités. Heureusement, Remus et Anne n'avaient pas décidé de rester à coucher. Il s'affala sur le matelas et s'endormit presque instantanément.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Journal d'Hermione**

**Samedi**

_Je me déteste. Et je te déteste toi aussi, Ronald Weasley ! Je suis stupide. J'ai honte. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter les conseils de Ginny. Je me suis rendue ridicule inutilement. Et tout ça à cause de toi, Weasley ! J'aurais dû..._

_Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer, petit journal. Je viens de faire la plus grosse gaffe de ma vie. Pour une fois que moi, Hermione Granger, j'avouais mon amour à un garçon, il a fallu que ce garçon en question soit en effet un imbécile de première classe ! Ça m'a pris tout mon courage et après tout ce que Ginny m'avait dit à son sujet, je m'attendais à une réponse positive ou quelque chose de romantique de sa part. Romantique mon !/%)&( ! ! Je le déteste !_

_J'ai mal. Terriblement mal. Je me sens comme si tout mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Je lui en veux terriblement. Je lui en veux d'avoir brisé tous mes espoirs et mon cœur au passage. C'est décidé, je ne tomberai plus jamais amoureuse. Même plus de toi, Ron. Je ne t'aime plus. Je ne veux plus t'aimer. Jamais._

_C'est pas vrai. Je t'aime trop. C'est ce qui me fait mal. Je ne veux plus te voir... Qu'est-ce que je vais te dire, moi, quand on se verra à Poudlard ? Comment oublier ce qui vient de se passer ? Merde ! J'ai gâché notre amitié. Je me déteste, pour ça. Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de toi, mon meilleur ami ! ?_

_Je déteste ma vie._

_Mais si tu savais à quel point je t'aime... Et à quel point j'ai mal._

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Journal de Ginny**

**Lundi**

_Je viens tout juste d'écrire à Harry. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'on s'est quittés samedi. Je ne sais pas quand on va se revoir. Le connaissant, je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire le premier pas. Je sais qu'il est timide, mais quand même...Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pour la première fois en six ans, j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Peut-être que là-bas, les choses entre nous seront plus claires. Je sais qu'Harry n'est pas le genre de personne à utiliser les gens, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser... Et s'il s'apercevait qu'il a fait une erreur ? Après tout, c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus. Peut-être qu'il a seulement réagi instinctivement. Je ne sais plus. J'ai peut-être l'air forte, vue de l'extérieur, mais je suis faible. Je m'interroge. Et je suis dingue amoureuse du garçon le plus mignon de tout Poudlard. Espérons que ça dure..._

**Jeudi**

_Ça y est ! Harry s'est ENFIN décidé à m'inviter chez lui ! C'est fou ce qu'il peut être lent quand il veut... ! Je l'aime, Je L'AiMe, JE L'AIIIIME ! J'aurais envie de le crier sur tous les toits ! C'est fou ce que ce gars peut être génial quand il veut... J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir ! Ahhhhhh... Encore deux heures... Deux heures ? Oups ! Je dois aller prendre ma douche si je ne veux pas être en retard (Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire attendre très longtemps !) Alors Byyyye ! Je te raconterai tout ça en revenant ! (Tiens ! ? Voilà que je me mets à parler à un tas de feuilles de papier ! Tu vois, Harry, à quel point tu me fais de l'effet ?)_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-  
**Fin de chapitre**  
-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Chapitre un lundi!?!** : Eh oui! Vous voyez mon air coupable?? En fait, j'ai laissé passer deux samedi sans ne rien poster. Désintérêt total. Déprime passagère. Manque d'inspiration. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai repris le goût de l'écriture et je vous ai publié le plus tôt possible mon chapitre! De toute façon, vous allez me pardonner mon retard, nan? ;)

**À quand le prochain chapitre?** : Théoriquement samedi! Eh oui! Je vous reviens, et en feu!! **Important **: À partir de ce prochain chapitre, ce sera la rentrée à Poudlard :) Eh voilà!

Autre chose à dire? Non, sinon que je suis vraiment contente d'être de retour, je retrouve avec joie la sensation de vous livrer un nouveau chapitre!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

_On a passé le cap des 100 reviews! Merci! Merci 119 fois à tous et à toutes!!!_

**Bubblegum712** : Tiens!? T'es la première!? loll! Eye! Harry fait pas pitié! Y vit l'enfer que je vis à chaque jour... lol! Sais-tu ce que Coulombe m'a dit? Que lui aussi yétait full gêné fak y cruisait le monde comme ça c'était moins gênant lol! En gros y m'a conseillé de devenir cruiseuse professionnelle... euh... Revenons à nos magiciens! Ben j'ai pas gros de temps pour répondre fak vu qu'on se parle souvent, ma juste de dire marci ben gros pour ta review! Pis c'est ben le fun que t'aimes ca lol! (Ben oui, ben oui, t'as fini par l'avoir c'te maudit chapitre-là!!)

**Missannie** : T'as tout à fait raison en ce qui a trait avec la réaction de la prochaine rencontre Ron/Hermione... J'pense que t'as vraiment compris ce qu'Hermione va ressentir! Sinon, ben oui, tous en choeur, QUÉBEC POWER! lol!! Ben non je niaise :P Touka, merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Gody** : Merci pour ta review! Ron aime Hermione, mais il est trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte! lol! En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça, tu verras au travers des chapitres... Sinon ben notre Sirius sera, je confirme, avec un perso déjà existant dans les livres... De là à savoir qui ce sera...

**Amaz **: Salut! Premièrement, merci pour ta review! Oui, ça va s'arranger entre Ron et Hermione, mais ça va prendre du temps. Pour ce qui est des Dursley, bah ils ne devraient plus réapparaître avant longtemps ;)

**Aelea WoOd** : Bah oui! De rien! C'est tout naturel :) Moi aussi je préfère le chapitre 6, surtout à celui-ci (particulièrement le début...Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver le bout avec les Dursley pratiquement nul) J'adooorre Sirius! lol! Ohhh moi aussi j'suis triste en pensant à la triste existence de Neville... Surtout au passage dans le tome 5 où Harry les voit à Ste Mangouste ¤verse une larme¤ Ahhh j'voudrais t'écrire encore une longue longue réponse mais mon temps est compté et je veux absolument poster aujourd'hui alors MERCI! Et on se revoit samedi :) Sans faute!

**Gaelle Griffondor** : Eh bien merci! :) J'suis contente que t'aimes! Mais, qu'est-ce qui est en Suisse pareil comme au Québec? Les heures? Les repas? L'argent? Humm...?

**Virg05** : loll! Bah désolée! J'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour Sirius ;) Sinon bah merciiii!

**Van** : Salut! Merci, merci, merci... Euh... Eh puis voilà :) J'ai un chap' un peu tard mais il est là quand même lol!

**Morwan** : Moi régulière? ¤regarde ses pieds, honteuse¤ Enfin, je l'étais...Si...Je le suis encore...mais...eumm? ;) Changeons de sujet! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé "mon" Sirius, en fait je suis un peu fière de lui moi aussi (Oh! Modeste la fille! lol!) Ginny agit...toujours bizarrement. Harry aussi... Mes persos ont des drôles de réactions comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte (lol) Mais bon! Faut comprendre que Ginny, elle n'est pas trop sûre de rien ;) En tout cas! merci...c'est l'essentiel :P

**Arathorn **: Eh bien merci! Nouvelle lectrice (ou lecteur!) Wouah! J'espère que mon nouveau chapitre ne t'as pas déçue ;)

**Aurel22** : Eh voilà la suite! En retard! Mais bel et bien la! Merci...!

**Lord Portico** : Merci :)

**Louna **: Tiens! Toi aussi je voudrais te faire une longue réponse à ta review...Manque de temps... Rahhhh... lol! Allons-y à l'essentiel... Je ne veux PAS perdre mon chummm et oui mamannnn z'vais faire attention ¤ca? important? ta yeule tite voix dans ma tête!¤ lol! Bon allons-y en rafale. Nan, je te dirai pas qui sera la blonde de Sirius ;) Oui, il va avoir des enfants, mais... comment dire... Euh je ne donnerai aucune autre précision :P Oui on va voir Remus...On va voir les Maraudeurs parce que moi je les aime :P En touka! Merci!

**Amande55 **: Merci!! D'habitude, je mets effectivement les suites régulièrement! Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait défaut au moment même où tu me complimentais sur la chose... ¤se cache de honte sous sa table d'ordi¤ mais bon! J'suis contente que tu aimes!

**Celui-qui-conte-des-blagues-idiotes... :** M'enfin, toi, là! lol! Salut! Fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé ;) Que dire, que dire? Euh...merci...pis...on se reparlera une autre fois...Le temps me pousse dans le dos.... (toujours aimé cette expression! lol!)

**Mary-v** : Au début, je pensais que James et Sirius auraient pu niaiser Harry et Ginny! Mais c'aurait pas été trop gentil! Alors voilà... Merci!

**Chtooty** : Action? Ah oui... C'est vrai... ¤Songe rapidement¤ Quel genre d'action voudrais-tu voir? Sans Voldemort ça complique un peu les choses...rahhhh! En tout cas, j'y pense sérieusement! Merci pour ta review!

**Leoline** : Eh bien merci! Je suis toute émue ¤verse une larme¤... Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé... et que j'aie une toute nouvelle lectrice ;)

**Irislorely** : Non, non t'es pas trop bavarde! En tant normal, je te répondrais une longue réponse à ta review, mais comme j'ai dû le dire comme 12 fois depuis le début de mes réponses (lol) J'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je te répondrai plus en profondeur au prochain chapitre ;) Merci, merci 6 fois puisque tu as répondu pour 6 chap' :) Et puis...voilà! Au prochain chap! P.S. J'aime les longues reviews! lol!

**Mietek** : Merci! Bah en fait Tom Jedusor a existé, mais il n'est pas devenu Voldemort (tu vois un peu la différence?!) Sinon je crois peut-être faire faire une apparition justement à Tom Jedusor... Question d'avoir un peu d'action! En touka! Merci!

**_MERCI À TOUS!!!!!!!_**

_Kawiz  
-xox-_

_¤toute contente, toute contente, TOUTE CONTENTE!¤ :)_


	9. Une nouvelle année qui commence

_Sortez vos mouchoirs... Ceci est le dernier chapitre..._

**Chapitre Huit**

**Nouvelle année à Poudlard**

**Journal de Ginny  
****Jeudi, quelques heures plus tard**

_Harry vient me chercher dans dix minutes. Je-vais-disjoncter-je-vais-disjoncter-je-vais-disjoncter MAMAAAANNN JE VAIS MOURIIIIRRR ! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, ouf ! Ça va mieux. Nan ça va pas mieux. Je vais me rendre ridicule. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais foutre, moi ? ? ? Eyyyye il va falloir que je rencontre ses parents. Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Nan ? NNNNAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Auuuuuu secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuursss ! Je vais me rendre stupide. Je vais avoir l'air débile. Je le sens. Peut-être que je devrais me changer ? Je ne sais plus ! Merlin que c'est compliqué d'avoir un petit ami ! Et si je lui faisais croire que je suis malade ?_

_Ah zut. Voilà Harry. Zut ? Nan, pas zut, enfin, si, euh... J'ai peurrrrrrrr mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! !  
_

- Ahhhhhhhh, bonjouuuurrr Harry... Quelle belle surprise...

- Bah... C'est pas tellement une surprise... Je devais venir te chercher non ?

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, l'air un peu confus. Il s'approcha de Ginny, toujours penchée sur son journal intime.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il tout bonnement.

- Je...euh...Je...

_Trouve quelque chose, vite, vite vite !_

- Je... J'écris ?

_héhé..._

- C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer. On y va alors ?

- Je j'y gaga Mppphhff Deeeuuh ?

_Bravo! Ça c'était toute une réponse ! Zut, zut, zut et triple zut !_

Harry éclata de rire.

_Merci, toi, tu m'aides beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce que je fous, maintenant ! J'veux plus y allerrrrrrrr !_

- Harry, zecroikezenesuipludutoutsursi...

- Dis-moi, quelle langue parles-tu ? dit-il en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

_Dites, il est stupide ou bien... ! ?_

- HARRY POTTER !

Il cessa de rire d'un coup sec.

_Dis donc, ma vieille, tu as de la poigne quand tu veux ! Rahhh, je me tais oui... Hé ! ? Mais c'est une larme que je vois couler là ? Merlin ! Tu pleures ! Mais retiens-toi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser aller devant... Ah bon ? C'est si important que ça ? _

- Euh... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Ginny ?

_Nan mais... Il est stupide ou quoi ! NON J'AI L'HABITUDE DE PLEURER COMME CA POUR LE PLAISIR !_

_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pas capable... Ah bon...Pourtant il faudrait que tu lui répondes, hein !_

- Ginny ?

_C'est fou ce qu'il paraît inquiet maintenant... Remarque que je le comprends... Ça ne doit pas arriver à tous les jours qu'une fille se mette à pleurer devant lui comme ça sans raison._

- Euh... Si tu veux, je peux partir.

_NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE MEC ! ! ! ! À croire que sa mère l'a acheté en spécial dans une vente de garage ! Bordel ! Naaaaaaaaaaan va-t'en paaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide ! MAAAMAAANNNNN_

- Reste ici...

_Tiens, félicitations ! Tu as dis un mot ! Quoi ! ? Oh bon ça va je me tais ! Au fond, je ne suis que ta conscience, hein ! DÉBROUILLE-TOI TOUTE SEULE !_

- Hey, Ginny... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait... Mais je suis vraiment désolé. Quoi que je t'ai fait, je m'en excuse, vraiment. Arrête de pleurer comme ça, ça me brise le cœur...

_..................................Oui, je boude !_

- Si tu pouvais seulement me dire ce qui ne va pas... Peut-être que je pourrais comprendre et t'aider un peu ?

_PUTAIN ! Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Je ne suis pas capableuuuuh ! _

- Ginny... Bah... Je m'excuse... Quoi que j'aie fait je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer comme ça... Euh... Si ça peut t'aider, j'avoue que je suis le plus stupide des stupides de la planète et euh... Ginny, je t'aime, mais si tu veux je pars et je te laisse seule.

_Ohhhh avoue que là, il est chou ! ! ...Oui mais là je fais quoi ? Bordel que c'est compliqué ! Mais lui il est idiot ! Il ne sait pas lire le language des yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu' il attend pour me consoler ? Parce que ce n'est pas cela qu'il est en train de faire ? Euh...Je me sens stupide_.

- Harry je t'aiiiiiiiime !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'adolescent, qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien aux filles.

_Avoue qu'il y a de quoi être mêlé... Pauvre garçon... QUOI ! ? OH ÇA VA ! OUI JE ME TAIS ! !_

Après avoir expliqué à Harry ce qui n'allait pas, qu'elle avait peur – pardon – qu'elle avait le trac – pardon – qu'elle était morte de trouille à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents, (faut-il ici préciser que Ginny était un peu maladivement timide par moments ?) ce dernier ne se fâcha pas contre elle, comme elle s'y attendait. Au contraire, il fut si gentil que même sa conscience n'eut rien à redire.

- Peut-être que c'est trop vite. Tu voudrais qu'on aille ailleurs ?

- Noonnn ! Tu imagines ce que tes parents penseront de moi si on leur dit que je ne veux plus les voir ?

- Ils ne penseront rien.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non... Bon d'accord, on laisse tomber.

- J'ai peur quand même. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire, moi ! ?

- Bah rien. Arrête de t'inquiéter, j'suis sûr que tu vas être parfaite, comme toujours !

- Ah bon ?...

_Petit pincement au cœur... Rahhhh ce qu'il peut être chou parfois..._

-----------

**Journal de Ginny  
Jeudi soir  
Très très tard**

_J'suis morte de fatigue. Finalement, ça a bien été. Je mentirais si je disais que TOUT a bien été. Il y a bien sûr eu le moment où, en entrant dans la salle à manger, je me suis pris un pied dans le tapis et je me suis écroulée de tout mon long par terre _rouge de honte, j'ai honte j'ai honte J'AI HONTE !_ Mais ce petit incident mis à part, bah c'était bien. Euuuggghhhhiiiiiiaaah ! Est-ce que je vous avais déjà dit qu'Harry était un garçon super ? C'est fou ce que je peux l'aimer ! Je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime euh bon, je crois qu'on a compris le concept mais eummm.... ? rahhhhh je crois que je vais aller me coucher ça va me faire du bien (Quoique ? Ahhh je ne sais plus...) Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?_

_Zut !_

_Une vraie drogue ce Harry. Même plus capable d'aligner deux mots qui ont du sens._

-----------

**Journal d'Hermione**  
**31 août**

_Demain, retour à Poudlard. J'ai la trouille. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Ron. J'ai écrit à Ginny et Harry, mais en prenant bien soin d'éviter le sujet. J'essaie de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai quand même peur. Peur de sa réaction, peur de la mienne._

_Je l'aime encore même si son coup porté droit au cœur de cet été aurait pu m'être fatal. Je voudrais le détester ; ce serait plus facile. J'ai l'impression que je ne serai plus jamais capable de le regarder dans les yeux sans me faire mal. J'ai tout gâché de notre amitié, je le sais maintenant._

_Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant._

-----------

**Gare de King's Cross  
****Quai 9¾  
****Lundi matin  
****9h30**

Ginny se fraya rapidement un chemin parmi la foule, son frère encore plus grognon qu'à l'habitude sur les talons. Elle aperçut Malefoy, Goyle et Crabbe, mais elle passa à côté d'eux sans même leur jeter un regard. Ce n'était pas eux qu'elle cherchait.

Soudain, elle le vit, adossé à une colonne, sa valise et sa chouette à ses côtés. Sans hésiter le moindrement du monde, elle abandonna son chariot et se jeta dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Harry rougit sous cette démonstration publique d'affection. Béat de bonheur, il embrassa fougueusement sa petite amie sur les lèvres.

- Dis-moi, tu déménages ? se moqua-t-il gentiement en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Ron les rejoint, traînant derrière lui sa valise et le chariot de Ginny.

- Non, pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle, incrédule.

- Oh... Une intuition comme ça..., fit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait qu'à peine quatre valises et deux sacs à dos ! Le strict nécessaire pour une année, quoi ! Elle fouilla des yeux la masse d'élèves et sourit en voyant Neville Londubat se promener de personne en personne pour leur présenter sa petite sœur.

Au loin, elle aperçut Hermione. L'adolescente se tourna vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle sourit et lui envoya la main. Ginny lui rendit son sourire et l'observa, amusée, tenter de se faufiler jusqu'à eux. Tout d'un coup, elle sembla changer d'idée et dévia sa trajectoire vers le Poudlard Express. Rapidement, Ginny la perdit dans la foule. Perplexe, elle se retourna et chercha la cause de la fuite d'Hermione, mais il n'y avait personne. Malefoy n'était même pas dans le coin. Il n'y avait qu'eux et Ron. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien à l'attitude de son amie.

Ses inquiétudes s'évanouirent d'un coup lorsqu'elle sentit les bras d'Harry reserrer leur étreinte.

- On ferait mieux de se trouver une place dans le train tout de suite si nous voulons pouvoir entrer tous tes bagages avec nous..., lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa doucement avant de reprendre les commandes de son chariot. Harry fit de même avec sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige.

- Tu viens, Ron ?

- Hein ? Ah, oui, désolé, j'étais ailleurs, bredouilla-t-il, l'air confus.

Il empoigna sa valise et les suivit, la tête perdue dans les nuages. Harry les entraîna dans un compartiment vide à l'arrière du train. Ils y déposèrent leurs effets avant de s'asseoir sur les banquettes confortables de cuir rembourré.

Il y eut un silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Ron fixait la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir les derniers élèves déambulant sur le quai, se séparant de leur famille. Ginny se leva et sortir d'une de ses valises une boîte de carton percée de trous sur le dessus et les côtés. Harry sursauta lorsqu'une patte poilue sortit de l'un d'entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

La jeune fille revint s'asseoir près de lui. En guise de réponse, elle ouvrit le couvercle et libéra du même coup un mignon petit chaton qui glissa lentement sur les genoux d'Harry et se lova contre lui.

- Oh ! Il t'aime déjà ! s'exclama Ginny, heureuse.

Harry, lui, n'était pas aussi sûr d'être content de la chose. Il se souvenait très clairement les premières rencontres avec Pattenrond, le vieux chat d'Hermione. Quand il fit part de ses réflexions à Ginny, celle-ci tenta de le convaincre que son nouveau chaton était la huitième merveille du monde.

- Il n'est pas du tout comme Pattenrond, l'assura-t-elle. Il est tout gentil... Avoue qu'il est mignon !

Au grand désarroi d'Harry, l'animal se frotta affectueusement sur son chandail en ronronnant et ne lui planta pas ses griffes dans la peau, comme il s'y attendait.

- Humm... mouais, il est plutôt gentil, dut-il admettre. C'est un _il_ ou un _elle_ ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, à cet âge on ne distingue pas bien les organes génitaux.

- Et quel âge a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en soulevant doucement l'animal.

- Cinq semaines.

Harry observa la petite boule de poils entre ses mains. Ses petits yeux humides le fixèrent, curieux, et il ne put retenir un élan d'affection pour la minuscule bête qui se remit à ronronner.

- Regarde, Hedwige, dit-il en lui montrant le nouveau venu. Voici le petit chaton de Ginny, tu devras être gentille avec lui. Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Oh ! J'attendais que tu m'aides à décider. As-tu des suggestions ?

- Superman ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère ! Regarde, il est tout blanc. Si on l'appelait Blanche-Neige ?

- Wouah ! Tu n'y penses pas ? Et si c'était un mâle ? En plus, il n'est pas tout blanc. Il a des taches grises. Que dirais-tu de Grisou ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aime pas trop...

- Moi non plus... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Fido ?

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas un chien ! Laisse tomber... Nous lui trouverons bien un nom plus tard. En attendant, appelons-le Chaton.

L'adolescent approuva. Il prit l'animal, roulé en boule sur ses genoux et le posa sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Viens-t'en mon petit pote ! On part à la conquête de la bonne humeur de Ron !

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme releva la tête. Il sourit légèrement puis retourna à ses songes.

- Très bien et si tu me le redonnais, maintenant ? suggéra Ginny.

- Non, mais tu es folle ! s'exclama-t-il. Il s'agit de MON chaton maintenant. N'est-ce pas, mon petit pote ? fit-il en le reprenant de sur sa tête.

À ce moment, Hermione ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

- Salut ! Est-ce que je peux, oh ! Euh... Je...

- Hermione !

Ginny se leva, heureuse de revoir son amie et la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras.

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! lui dit-elle spontanément. Où étais-tu ?

Elle ne bougea pas, paraissant stupéfaite.

- Je... Je dois y aller. J'ai un compartiment de Préfète-en-Chef à partager avec Malefoy. Bye, Harry.

Elle disparut précipitamment, laissant Ginny songeuse. Ron soupira. Harry se tourna vers lui, croyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais aucun autre son ne sortit de sa bouche. Déçu par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, il redonna le chaton à Ginny et se perdit dans ses propres pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Poudlard express se mit en route vers le collège sans que personne n'en fasse la remarque.

-----------

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et vit qu'il était près de midi. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, mais s'il se fiait aux dernières choses dont il se rappelait avoir dites, faites ou même pensées, cela faisait un bon bout de temps déjà qu'il nageait au pays des rêves. Ginny dormait elle aussi, la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

- Ron ?

L'adolescent assis en face de lui leva la tête de la bande dessinée qu'il feuilletait quelques instants plus tôt, l'air complètement désintéressé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Harry en usant de sa subtilité légendaire.

- Rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ouais.

- Seulement ouais ?

- Non.

- Alors ?

- Harry, fiche-moi la paix !

Il n'insista plus. Ron en fut soulagé et retourna à son histoire.

Hermione n'était pas encore revenue les voir. Peut-être qu'elle aimait la compagnie de Malefoy ? Harry sourit à cette pensée. Malefoy était tellement... Malefoy, c'était Malefoy. Méchant, puéril et stupide.

Habituellement, Ron et Hermione étaient inséparables. Ils se disputaient continuellement, mais au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils s'adoraient comme frère et sœur.

Faux.

Selon Ginny, Hermione l'aimait beaucoup plus que comme un frère. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant soudain ce qui tracassait son ami.

- Tu sais, lui dit-il, même si tu n'aimes pas Hermione, tu pourrais garder son amitié. Je suis sûr qu'elle en serait ravie.

Ron se retourna, furieux.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais rien ! répliqua-t-il violemment.

Il partit en coup de vent.

---------

Il courait, courait, courait à en perdre haleine.

« Pourvu que je ne rencontre aucun prof ! » songea-t-il dans sa hâte. « Ou bien... »

- MALEFOY !

- Tiens, tiens ! Weasley ! Que fais-tu à courir dans les corridors ?

- Je...

- Je vais devoir t'enlever des points pour ça, tu sais... Et peut-être même une retenue ?

- Oh et puis merde ! Enlève-moi tous les points que tu veux, JE M'EN CONTREFICHE ROYALEMENT ! J'ai autre chose à faire, moi ! Non, mais !

Il repartit à la course, laissant sur place un Drago stupéfait par l'initiative de l'adolescent. Il atteignit enfin le compartiment qu'il cherchait, en ouvrit toute grande la porte et se jeta à genoux devant la seule personne qui s'y trouvait.

- Hermione Granger, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas su m'en rendre digne au moment où tu le souhaitais. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Sauras-tu me pardonner toutes les souffrances que je t'ai imposées ? Tu es la seule fille que j'aime et que j'aie jamais aimé de toute ma modeste vie, alors je t'en prie, ma petite 'Mione d'amour, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de me dire que tu m'aimes toujours ?

-----------

- Harry ? Tu m'aides à transporter mes valises ?

Le Poudlard Express entrait en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ron n'était toujours pas de retour, mais il ne s'en inquiétait guère. Il avait apporté avec lui sa valise. Probablement était-il dans un autre compartiment, peut-être avec Neville, Seamus ou Dean.

- Harry ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Sans plus se poser de questions, il descendit du train à la suite de Ginny.

Au loin, dans la foule, il aperçut Ron. Avec Hermione. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

« Illusion d'optique... » songea-t-il, perplexe. « À moins que Ron n'ait enfin décidé de se bouger... »

Il soupira en distinguant au loin les plus hautes tours du château.

Une nouvelle année commençait.

Et il n'était pas sûr s'il devait apprécier.

Il croisa le regard de Ginny et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. BIEN SÛR qu'il appréciait ! Quoi de mieux que de passer une année complète dans un château avec la plus merveilleuse fille de tout le monde sorcier ?

Quoique...

S'il avait pu se passer des cours...

M'enfin.

Rien n'est parfait.

-----------

**Monsieur Sirius Black,  
****Madame Alice Daffan**  
**Ainsi que les enfants de cette dernière,  
****Neville et Annie Londubat,  
****Nés d'un précédent mariage,  
  
****Sont heureux de vous inviter à la cérémonie de leur union  
****Qui aura lieu en ce dix-sept juin mille neuf cent...  
****Au Centre d'Union Légale de Pré-au-Lard.**

**Après la cérémonie, un buffet sera servi à la nouvelle demeure de Mr et Mme Black.**

_P.S. Harry, tiens bien compte que Ginny, Ron et Hermione sont aussi invités. J'espère tous vous voir au moment où j'unirai ma vie à la femme la plus merveilleuse de la Terre..._

_Avec tout mon affection,_

_Sirius Black,_

_Ton parrain qui t'aime._

-----------  
FIN  
-----------

This is the end. The true end. Eh oui mes amis, j'ai décidé de terminer mon aventure ici.

Pour tout plein de raisons.

1. L'école qui recommence.

2. Le stress que me causent les updates hebdomadaires. J'ai besoin de relaxer de ces temps-ci.

3. Le manque d'inspiration.

Ma décision est sans appel, mais croyez-moi qu'elle a été dure à prendre. Je vous aime tellemeeeeeeeeent! Je vais sincèrement m'ennuyer de vos petits messages d'encouragements tous joyeux!

Ceci dit, tous ceux parmi mes reviewers qui souhaiteraient continuer une petite conversation écrite peuvent m'écrire à mon adresse email : ou bien m'entrer dans leur liste Msn.

Ne croyez surtout pas que j'ai de la misère à vous abandonner...

Snif!

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

En touka, j'espère sincèrement avoir réussi à boucler toutes les boucles (J'ai pas trop eu le temps de revérifier) et je voulais vous remercier...

Sincèrement...

MERCI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

À tous.... À toutes... À mon chien, pourquoi pas...

Honnêtement, j'ai vécu des très belles choses avec vous... J'exagère? Non... Parce qu'écrire une fic sans reviewers c'est comme manger du pain pas de beurre! (Remarquez que la comparaison est nulle...)

JE VOUS AIMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEUUUUHHH!

Snif snif!

À propos, je travaille déjà sur plusieurs autres fics, dont une Sirius/James et une autre Drago/Harry, mais pas un slash...

Alors allons-y pour...._**LES RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS!!**_

_Mes dernières...Rah..._

_JE VOUS AIMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! (Je sais, je me répète! lol!)_

**PREMIÈREMENT! À TOUS CEUX QUI ONT REVIEWÉ OU LU À UN MOMENT OU UN AUTRE DE MA FIC : **Merci! Merci! Merci! C'est un support terrible qui m'a été très précieux! MERCI!

Bon en fin de compte, je n'ai pas le temps pour vous répondre individuellement, mais...

**Un petit bonjour spécial **: Louna et Aelea WoOd, mes deux fidèles lectrices

**MERCI **: Mary-v, Sasha Krum, Louna, Amande55, Morwan, Irislorely, Gaelle Gryffondor, Behindblueeyes1117, Mercedes1000, Aurel22, Leoline, Amaz, Missannie, Bubblegum712, Celui-qui-conte-des-blagues-idiotes, Beru ou Bloub, Kika (ou kira?), Virg05, Mietek, Aéléa Wood, Audrey, Chtooty, Lord Portico, Arathorn, Van, Gody, Tazsunny, Alexandra5, Karok, Dinoushette, Boneless, Dw££i, Lyls, Bartiméus, Aurelia, Caroline Black, Sarah Black, Fiero, Alixe, Mirrabella, Princesse Magique, Arianne, Fanny Radcliffe, Fromautumn, Megane Malefoy, Josi, Allima, Roxanne de Bormelia, Mystick, Krystal, Lily la Tigresse, Ana, Aurag, Juju, Nadia, Florelle, Linalyna Malefoy, Phylo, Moi, Carla, Keit, Naelia, et ma petite soeur, **qui m'ont laissé au moins une review et qui m'ont supportée tout le long de ma fic.**

Encore une fois, je vous adore.

_Affectueusement,_

_Kawiz  
-xox-_


End file.
